


Vůle boží

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2008, Angst, Bloodplay, Depressed Harry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Smut, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, Tragedy, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Svět potemněl. Nic nedopadlo, jak se zdálo. Harry Potter zklamal a Lord Voldemort znovu povstal, možná i silnější, než kdy dřív. Veškerá naděje pohasla.





	1. 1. Nezalžeš

**Author's Note:**

> Povídku doprovází text písně Osmý den chaosu od Daniela Landy. Povídka ignoruje epilog sedmého dílu a upravuje okolnosti věštby, jinak navazuje na HP7. Předem upozorňuji, že se v textu objevují biblické narážky, nebo narážky na různé pověsti. Koho by to mohlo pohoršovat v souvislosti s pwp slashem, nechť raději nečte.  
> Povídka vznikla v roce 2008.

_Ohnivý květy vykvetly ze střech domů._

_Žár spálil na prach naděje a sny._

_Popel se snáší na pahýly stromů._

_Klany se rodí. Už se sečetly dny._

Kdybyste hledali Harryho Pottera, toho zachránce světa, nenašli byste ho. Dnes už ne. Jeho identita se vytratila z povrchu zemského stejně jako on sám. Jeho hrdinství přišlo vniveč, ale to on sám netušil do osudného dne. Do dne, kdy svět zklamaně zjistil, že Temný pán, ten-jehož-jméno-nesmíte vyslovit, nezemřel, jak bylo určeno. Do podvědomí všech lidí se hned a opakovaně vrylo jméno Harry Potter. Copak ten kluk neporazil temného černokněžníka? Neviděly ho desítky lidí umřít? Jak bylo možné, že se vrátil?

Po šesti dnech…

Chlapec, který přežil, pozbyl autority u tolika lidí stejně rychle, jako ji nabyl. Stačilo několik rozhodujících minut a osud celého světa byl naruby. A osud Harryho Pottera byl zpečetěn stejně tak. Odsouzen k záhubě. Nebyl už nikdo, kdo by věřil, že ten kluk je pro ně spásou. Zklamal a to už se z paměti nevděčných prosťáčků smaže špatně.

A tehdy, když Temný pán už poněkolikáté povstal stejně silný jako Goliáš, stejně mocný jako David, mladý zachránce zmizel a už se neobjevil.

Svět pokryl hrozivý plášť chmur a obav. Lidé se naučili znovu bát a přestali doufat.

Zem krachla a Slunce, jako by bylo spojením všech pozitivních myšlenek, se na nebi už neobjevilo. Černé mraky zahalily oblohu, spustil se déšť, řeky se vylily ze svých koryt, havrani se slétli okolo Londýna právě včas, aby ho stihli opustit.

Teď už ho neměl kdo hlídat.

Noe s archou tentokrát nepřijede.

A Bůh neexistuje.

~ * ~

Ve smrduté olezlé kobce se Harry vzbudil tehdy poprvé. Unesl ho. Teď už moc dobře věděl kdo. A taky moc dobře věděl proč. Je čas splatit účty.

Matně si vzpomínal, jak ho při cestě domů napadli, zabili jeho budoucí ženu a přátele, ale jej nechali žít. Tehdy ještě netušil, že by se něco takového mohlo stát. Bylo těsně po válce, teprve několik dní poté, co porazil Voldemorta. Tedy poté, co si myslel, že porazil Voldemorta. Zmýlil se, ačkoliv nechápal proč.

Slyšel zřetelně, jak si ještě pozůstalí smrtijedi mezi sebou šeptali, že ho chce pán živého. Osobně se samozřejmě neúčastnil a Harry ho ani za celou dobu, co se vrátil, znovu neviděl. Vypadal pořád stejně odporně jako slizký had? Nebo byl přízrak jako před lety, když chodil do prvního ročníku? Našel se další dobrovolník, který zaujal místo Quirella?

Nechali ho žít. Jako jediného. Kdyby ho přitom později neomráčili, jistě by žalem dobrovolně umřel sám. Ale k tomu mu nedali prostor. Přemýšlet nad smrtí svých blízkých. Nad smrtí své nové budoucí rodiny.

Donesli ho na místo určení, vhodili mezi špínu na tvrdou zem a nechali ho několik dní strádat hlady.

Podruhé, když se Harry fyzicky vysílený probudil, ležel už v posteli. V nějaké tmavé místnosti s vyřezávaným stropem, s profily na rudých zdech. Bylo mu teplo a cítil se pohodlně, ale ten známý pocit v žaludku mu napovídal, že kvůli tomu zde není.

Pokusil se vstát, ale zjistil, že ho nohy neposlouchají, jak by chtěl. Znovu usednul do peřin. Na podivném nočním stolku ve tvaru trolí nohy ležely jeho brýle. Zaprášené s jedním naprasklým sklíčkem. Ihned si vybavil první kouzlo, které kdy slyšel z úst jeho kamarádky Hermiony, když mu spravila brýle.

Zahryzl se do rtu a snažil se potlačit slzy, které se mu draly přes dolní víčka. Bez výsledku. Razily si cestu až k bradě, a pak skáply na černé prostěradlo.

Jako by všechna naděje vyprchala i z něj. Mělo smysl bojovat? Teď? A tady? Bez přátel? Bez Brumbála? Bez všech blízkých? Kdo mu na tomto světě vlastně zbyl? Neměl hůlku, natož tolik talentu, aby porazil někoho tak mocného, jako byl Tom Raddle. Neměl už žádný plán. Žádný cíl. Žádné nápady.

A také už tady nebyl nikdo, koho by mohl milovat. Tentokrát na tohle byla krátká i láska.

V čem do prdele byla chyba? Mohl se Brumbál mýlit? Co se pokazilo, že Voldemort přežil? Copak nezničili všechny jeho viteály?

Jediné, co si v ten moment přál, bylo zemřít.

Vzal do ruky své brýle a třískl s nimi o stolek. Z obrouček se mu do dlaně vysypaly kousky broušeného skla.

On tady nebude, aby čelil tomu zmetkovi. Nezůstane tu pro jeho potěšení.

Uchopil jeden kousek a přiložil ho ke krku.

Jiná cesta už tudy nevedla. Musí odtud pryč. Musel za všemi, které miloval. Do míst, kterých se temnota nedotkne.

_Toulavý psi, který nikdo nemá rád,_

_rvou se o kus masa, z tlam jim kape krev._

_A kradmý pohledy míří do tvých zad._

_Od skal sem doléhá podivný zpěv._

~ * ~

„Accio střepy!“

Z Harryho ruky vyletěl kus skla a za ním i ty zbylé. Doletěly přímo k autorovi formule a ten je dalším kouzlem nechal rozdrtit na prach.

Potter se ohlédl na příchozího. Byl to muž o něco starší než on sám. Měl dojem, že už se s ním setkal. Možná při poslední bitvě, ale neměl v smrtijedech přehled, takže nedokázal přijít na jeho jméno.

Pak muž přistoupil o několik kroků blíž, maje na tváři jízlivý úsměv, který nevěstil nic dobrého.

A ty oči!

Obsidiánové oči. Propalovaly ho. Vysmívaly se mu, nenáviděly ho.

Mladík zalapal po dechu. Poznání ho dostihlo naprosto nepřipraveného čelit takové konfrontaci.

„Vidím, že jsi mě poznal,“ poznamenal příchozí. „Určitě máš plno otázek. Tou první jistě bude – jak je možné, že ještě žiješ, nemám pravdu?“

Harry se neodvážil ani ceknout, pouze pokorně přikývl. Stále byl ještě v jakémsi podivném deliriu z toho, co vidí.

Pohledná tvář černovlasého muže se na něj vědoucně usmála. Bavila se výrazem, který se zhostil klukova obličeje.

Pak pokračoval dál, „Dobrá. Já ti na všechno odpovím. Víš, Pottere, trochu jsem zmoudřel. Poučilo mě, co se stalo posledně a teď vím, že musím vše dělat s větším klidem a víc promyšleně. Ale musím ti sklonit poklonu, protože ses dostal opravdu daleko, škoda jen, že ti to nevyšlo. Skoro jsi až na mě udělal dojem. Ale tys byl vždycky jen Brumbálova loutka. To Brumbál tahal za nitky, i když už byl dávno mrtvý.

Holt ale ani Brumbál nemyslel na všechno. Někdy se nevyplatilo poslouchat toho starého blázna,“ rozesmál se muž a oči skoro jako by mu zasvítily. „Teď už ti nebudu nabízet, aby ses ke mně přidal,“ zasyčel Voldemort, „jsi můj zajatec. A nemáš šanci utéct. Mám s tebou své plány, proto jsi ještě stále naživu. Nebylo by to pro mě dostatečné uspokojení, kdybych tě jen tak zabil, Harry,“ oslovil ho familiérně, „první tě musím zlomit. Pak postupně zničit a až nakonec, až mě budeš prosit na kolenou, abych tě zabil, tak teprve potom tě zabiju – možná.“

„Nikdy tě nebudu prosit na kolenou, Tome!“ Harry v sobě našel kus odvahy a zvýšil hlas. Nikdy. Nikdy. Nikdy.

Nikdy by se nezpronevěřil svým vlastním zásadám, svému přesvědčení a vůbec by se takhle před tím hajzlem nepokořil.

Voldemort se zlotřile usmál, „Však ty si to ještě rozmyslíš. Uvidíš sám, Harry!“

Přistoupil ještě o pár kroků blíž a Harryho pohltilo nutkání zabalit se co nejvíc do peřin tak, aby na něj nedosáhnul.

„Jen si pořádně odpočiň, naber síly, Pottere,“ oznámil mu posměšně, „budeš je potřebovat,“ sklonil se nad něj, rukama uchopil peřinu a posunul ji Harrymu až ke krku. „A žádné sebevraždy, Pottere. Já si to ohlídám.“

Harry se pokoušel přesunout na druhou část postele, ale nepodařilo se mu uniknout rychlým dlaním pána všeho zla, který si ho přitáhnul do náruče a stisknul ho. Mladík vyděšeně sevřel víčka a strnul. Hlavou jako by mu projel obrovský střep. Jako by se chtěla rozskočit. Bolest, která mu proudila uvnitř, končila na čele a vysílala zatraceně bolestivé impulsy do místa, kde měl svou jizvu.

Ne, on neměl strach. Jen měl obavy. Netušil, co teď přijde. Voldemort byl vždycky tak předvídatelný v tom, co chtěl zrovna udělat, ale teď – nevyznal se v něm. Byl jakýsi jiný a nebyl to jenom jeho vzhled, co se změnilo.

„Co se ti teď honí hlavou, Harry?“ zašeptal mu do ucha a ještě ho víc stisknul. „Co chci udělat? Nic. Nemusíš mít strach. Jen chci obejmout svého chlapce,“ vložil do svého tónu podmanivost. „Nikdy jsem to neudělal, je načase to změnit,“ pak se od něj odtrhnul, uložil ho znovu do peřin a sklonil se obličejem k němu na takovou vzdálenost, že se téměř otírali nosy. Harry mohl spatřit, jak moc čokoládové jsou oči, které ho propalovaly.

A pak, z nějakého podivného popudu, ho políbil na čelo a usmál se na něj, ukazuje bílé rovné zuby, které míval Tom Raddle, kterého si Potter pamatoval z deníku.

Ačkoliv ho hlava neuvěřitelně bolela a ta bolest ho téměř zbavovala soudnosti, nepřerušil oční kontakt, který mezi nimi vznikl. Nepocítil, že by se mu Voldemort snažil dostat do hlavy. Pouze se díval. Jako by něco zkoumal. A usmíval se přitom. Čím dál víc.

„Víš, Pottere, že jsi docela přitažlivý? Za ty roky ses změnil, zvlášť za tento poslední rok. Zmužněl si. Už nejsi ten malý usmrkanec. I magie v tobě vyspěla. Cítím ji. I když ty si ji sotva uvědomuješ.“

„Co po mně chceš? A kde to jsem?“ vyslovil nahlas Harry myšlenku, která ho zžírala celý večer. Začaly ho ty řeči znervózňovat. Ale zařekl se, že ať už po něm bude chtít cokoliv, on se k prosbám nikdy nesníží.

„Dočkej času. Sám na to přijdeš. Pokud jde o to, kde jsme. Vždycky to býval tvůj domov, copak ho nepoznáváš?“ zatvářil se škodolibě Tom.

„Bradavice?“ vytřeštil oči černovlasý chlapec.

„Jak jinak. Dobyl jsem je hned, jakmile to šlo. Netrvalo to dlouho. McGonagallová se sice bránila hrdě, ale položila za to život. Nečekala návštěvu. Hrad jsem zabral a odstavil. Slouží teď jako moje sídlo. Dost už tlachání. A teď… copak nejsi zvědavý, jak je možné, že žiju? Očekával jsem od tebe víc zvědavosti. Nebo ty to snad tušíš?“ vysmál se mu. „O tom pochybuji. O mém geniálním plánu totiž nikdo nevěděl,“ Voldemort se usadil na konec postele a opřel se o jednu z dřevěných noh, které držely nebesa.

Chvíli udělal dramatickou pauzu a užíval si nechápavého výrazu na klukově obličeji.

Pak pokračoval: „Bylo velmi výhodné mít Severuse v Bradavicích jako ředitele. Škoda, že jsem ho nechal zabít, teď by se mi hodil. Už mi zůstalo málo smrtijedů, většinu jste zabili vy a ten zbytek, který mě v bitvě zradil, jsem zabil já. Malfoyovi kupříkladu,“ zasnil se při vzpomínce na blonďatou rodinku, kterou nejprve mučil cruciatem a poté je odpravil ze světa živých.

Harrymu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

Nikdy neměl Malfoyovy moc rád, ale v poslední bitvě, si vzájemně pomohli. Dnes by je možná pojila úcta a rozhodně už se nedalo říct, že by mezi nimi byla nenávist. Pocítil nával lítosti. Draco byl stejně starý jako on. Narcissa, ta mu zachránila život. A Lucius? Jen chtěl zachránit svého syna a ženu.

„Ale pryč s nostalgií. Ještě stále existuje dost věrných služebníků a mé řady se znovu rozrůstají. Lidé ze mě mají příliš velký strach na to, aby mou nabídku odmítli. A já dávám jen jednu šanci. Severus byl ale můj nejlepší. Kdyby mě však taky nezradil. A jak to vím? Všechno se vším souvisí. Klíčovým slovem je myslánka.“

A v ten moment Harrymu něco došlo.

„Brumbálova myslánka, abych byl přesný. Ten senilní dědek se nechal zabít a zanechal po sobě svou myslánku se všemi vzpomínkami. Samozřejmě když jsem zjistil, že ta myslánka v ředitelně ještě je a požádal jsem o ni Severuse, on z ní vytáhl všechny kompromitující vzpomínky, ve kterých hrál hlavní roli jako dvojí špeh. Ale na jednu vzpomínku k jeho smůle zapomněl a já se tak dozvěděl o jeho zradě. Bylo to den před bitvou. Ale ještě se mi hodil. Sám víš proč. Myslel jsem si to. Přiznávám, že špatně, ale měl jsem důvod. A pak se ukázalo, že nebyl vlastníkem té hůlky. Jak smutné. Ale zemřel by tak jako tak.

A víš, milý Harry, že jsem vždy miloval cenné věci. Však si mé viteály zničil. Ale bohužel ne všechny,“ zdvihl koutek úst a znovu si ho přeměřil pohledem tak intenzívně, že se mladík chytil bolestivě za čelo. „Z čeho jiného udělat další viteál, než ze samotné myslánky Brumbála? Není to dostatečná satisfakce? Zneužít vzpomínky toho blázna? Pro mnohé byly cenné dost a rozhodně by nikoho nenapadlo, že udělám viteál z něčeho, co patřilo zrovna Brumbálovi. A rozhodně ne den před bitvou. Tak teď už víš, kde byla trhlina, Pottere. Proč jsem přežil. Můj poslední a nejnovější viteál, který je mimochodem ukrytý na místě, kde ho nikdo nenajde, mi zachránil život. Ani nejmocnější hůlka ho nepřemohla. A ty sis pošetile myslel, že jsi vyhrál. Smůla, viď.

Mé tělo zemřelo. Ale jak víš, to už se jednou stalo. Když ti byl jeden rok.

Ale moje duše se vypravila ke svému viteálu. Víš, že vzpomínky někdy mohou být něčím více než jen vzpomínkami?“

„Deník…“ vzpomněl si ihned Harry a začal chápat souvislosti.

„Správně. Můj deník, který jsi zničil. Kdybys ho nezničil a moje vzpomínka přežila, vtělil bych se do ní a měl své někdejší tělo. Víš, Pottere, že myslánky mají mnohem větší moc než deníky?“ zeptal se znovu záměrně a poukázal na své tělo.

„Brumbál měl myslánku plnou vzpomínek, ve kterých jsem byl já. Tahle podoba mi vyhovovala nejvíc. Několik let po škole, když jsem pracoval u Borgina a Burgse, kdy jsem vytvářel své viteály. Vzpomínky, které kouzelníci vkládají do myslánek mají magický potenciál. Jsou ztvárnitelné, dá se do nich vracet, prožívat emoce. Jsou jako živé. Proto bylo velmi snadné vzít si, co mi patří. Mé tělo. Svou moc a vše, co jsem tehdy měl. I své mládí. Teď mohu začít znovu budovat svou vysněnou říši a mám na to celý život, Pottere, a tentokrát mi v tom nezabráníš ani ty, ani žádný Fénixův řád a už vůbec ne Brumbál!

Podle Bible stvořil Bůh svět za šest dní. Já ho nechal šest dní naivně doufat v lepší zítřky. A sedmý den jsem ho zničil “

„A proč mi to všechno vykládáš?!“ vyhrkl Harry a musel neochotně přiznat, že to na něj zapůsobilo a že by takový tah od Voldemorta nikdy neočekával.

Vzpomínal si na Toma Raddlea z deníku. Tehdy scházela jen chvíle a Voldemort se mohl vrátit skrze deník. A to byla jen vzpomínka zapsaná na papír. Jakou sílu má asi zářivá plazma v mísách posetých ornamenty?

„Ty už to nikomu nepovíš, navíc je ti to k ničemu. Vytvořil jsem si mezitím další viteály. Možná mě ovlivnila ta proměna. S mládím přišly i jiné emoce. Tehdy jsem byl klidný a přímý, s nikým jsem se nepáral. Nebyl jsem ve stresu. Budoval jsem, stejně jako nyní. Ale teď jsem připraven na vše. Věštba svým způsobem byla naplněna nebo ji teprve naplním já. Už pro mě nejsi hrozbou. Možná tě tím chci zastrašit, ukázat ti, že proti mně nemáš šanci. Nebo možná se prostě bavím tím, že v tvých očích plane obdiv k tomu, co jsem udělal. Udělalo to na tebe dojem.“

„Tos uhodl, Tome!“ spřáhl ho Harry ironicky.

„Netřeba nic zapírat, víš, že mi nic neunikne. Já miluji uznání,“ zvedl se na nohy a z výšky shlížel na chlapce, ne, mladého muže, zachumlaného v peřinách, maje v sobě pocit zadostiučinění a spokojenosti. Ukázal mu, že nikdo nemá moc přelstít pána zla.

Teď už bude Potter mít jasno, že proti lordu Voldemortovi nemá šanci. Nevyzrál na něj tehdy, teď už nemá šanci vůbec.

„Pro dnešek to stačí,“ přivřel víčka jako dravá kočka. „Odpočiň si,“ uchechtnul se. „Čekají tě náročnější dny. Třeba se ti to bude líbit stejně jako mně,“ zazubil se.

Harry sledoval mladého Toma Raddlea, jak jde ke dveřím. Bylo zvláštní, když vypadal teď takto. Nešel z něj takový strach. Vlastně to bylo skoro jako by byl jeho spolužákem. Ale jeho démonické já tam uvnitř stále bylo. Se stejnými záměry, se stejnou zkažeností. Jen v klidu odpočívalo a nechalo se zastoupit ledovým klidem mládí. Jednalo diplomaticky a umírněně, narozdíl od člověka, kterého Harry znával dříve.

Voldemort byl jiný. Rozhodně po všech směrech.

A dokázal si představit, že ve škole po něm toužila nejedna dívka.

Byl zlý zvráceně svůdným způsobem, až tělo mravenčilo.

Než pán zla zavřel za sebou dveře, naklonil se ještě do místnosti, „Nemusím ti doufám připomínat, že se nemáš snažit o útěk, protože jsem se o všechno postaral, nemáš sebemenší šanci se odtud dostat. Sladké sny, Harry Pottere. Doufám, že budeš spát jako zabitý.“

~ * ~

Skrze zamřížované okno šlo slyšet bubnování dešťových kapek o parapet. Byla tma a oblohu pročesávaly blesky.

Myšlenky pluly Potterovou hlavou jako ryby ve vodě. Bylo toho na něj příliš.

Všechny ty zvraty, smrt jeho blízkých.

Už neměl sílu bojovat.

Teď už to ani nemělo smysl.

Svět zřejmě neměl v knize osudu napsáno, že by měl být zachráněn.

Oči byly náhle mokré a Harry už odmítal zadržovat slzy. Plakal, protože pláč vypouštěl všechnu bezmoc z těla. Plakal, protože potřeboval dát najevo, co cítí. Plakal, protože to cítil jako nutnost. Protože už musel.

Plakal, protože nebe plakalo s ním.

_Konec jedný hádanky, bit je pán i lůza._

_V rytmu dětský říkanky, poznáš, co je hrůza._

_Taková malá planetka vesmírem si sviští._

_Z dálky světu přiváží úplně nový řád._

_Osmý den chaosu a bordel v mraveništi._

_To zavrhla matka syna, jenž jí neměl rád._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V kapitole mám pár biblických narážek, pár narážek na pověsti. Vysvětlím pro ty, kteří neznají…
> 
> Prvně havrany. Někteří to už znáte díky povídce Kámen manželství (znám tuhle pověst už dlouho, znala jsem ji dřív, než jsem tuto povídku začala číst, ale přiznám se, že ti Havrani mi v té povídce prostě nedocvakli, až pak když autorka vysvětlila jejich přítomnost). Každopádně jedná se o to, že podle legendy stráží Tower of London kolem čtyřiceti strážců (Beefeaters) a jeho obyvateli je devět havranů. Pokud tito havrani odletí, tak se podle legendy zhroutí království, proto mají mít přistřižená křídla.
> 
> Je to jen narážka.
> 
> David a Goliáš. Ty znáte všichni, ne? David byl druhým králem Izraele. Sice byl představován jako spravedlivý, ale nebyl úplně svatý. Jednak smilnil, měl nemanželské děti, druhak vraždil, aby skryl vlastní lži. Ale byl uznávaný válečník a hlavně byl mocný.
> 
> Goliáš byl obr. Velmi silný. Vyzýval krále Saula k souboji. Všichni se ho báli a nikdo se mu nechtěl postavit. Až David, který ho porazil.
> 
> Noe – klasika. Narážka na to, že pořád prší a řeky se vylévají, budou povodně a tak dále. Lidi budou umírat a Noe na své loďce… Bůh seslal na zem potopu, která trvala sto padesát dní a zahubila vše živé. Celá země oschla za dva měsíce.
> 
> Bible a stvoření světa je jasná. Dala jsem Voldyho proměně šest dní. Bůh stvořil svět za šest dní, sedmý den odpočíval. Proto v tom vidím symboliku i pro Voldíka. Šest dní pro stvoření někoho tak dokonalého jako je on *in love* :) Třeba si těch šest dní zaplaval v plazmě. Možná si chtěl zlepšit kondičku :), nebo jen šest dní hledal své ideální já, které by si vzal. Možná na sobě nepracoval šest dní, každopádně šestý den, kdy Bůh zakončil práci na světě, se Voldy rozhodl ten svět zničit. Kontrast.
> 
> K té myslánce… když mohl oživnout Tom z deníku, proč by nemohl z myslánky? Ta má podle mě i větší moc. Udržuje podstatu se silnějším potenciálem. Je formovaná více smysly a vjemy. Zadržuje existující a proběhnuvší situace, tedy je téměř živým obrazem figurantů.
> 
> K Severusovi. Ani on není neomylný. Když po něm Voldemort chtěl myslánku, chtěl smazat všechny vzpomínky Brumbála, ve kterých vystupuje na straně dobra, ale i mistr tesař se někdy utne. Jednu vzpomínku holt zapomněl. Nechtěla jsem, aby Severusova smrt byla tak trapná a nedefinovaná. Chtěla jsem, aby Voldy zjistil, že ho vlastně klamal. Takže taková vsuvka, abych dala jeho smrti větší podtext. Kdyby nezemřel tak blbě, zemřel by stejně, protože by ho Voldemort potrestal za zradu. To už má trochu větší váhu než pitomé hadí kousnutí. Já dám Rowlingové zabíjet Sevíka.
> 
> A konečně, snad z obsahu lze pochopit, že původní věštba o „jeden nesmí žít, pokud je druhý naživu“ v podstatě byla naplněna, na šest dní, ale nevyšla úplně podle představ, protože si Pán Zla na poslední chvíli vytvořil nový viteál, kterému trvalo, aby se „usadil“. A tím ji v podstatě přelstil.


	2. 2. Nepokradeš

_Jedna tlustá čára za nekonečnou pýchou._

_Velká tečka za větou nedokončenou._

_Kouř se vznáší nad krajinou tichou_

_a ty ještě jednou zamávej na rozloučenou._

Když se Bůh před stovkami let rozhodl vyhladit ze světa všechno živé pro jejich zkaženost a špatnost, využil k tomu svého sluhu Noea. Dějiny jako by se opakovaly, jen s opačným účinkem. Jako by nebe bylo protkáno silami Voldemortovy magie, a snažilo se zatopit město a svět vodou a vymýtit tak vše živé, které ještě v sobě uchovávalo dobrotu a srdečnost, přestože nebylo čisté krve.

Londýn rozhodně nebyl Ararat, aby se lidé mohli zachránit a Bradavice jako pomyslná archa držely na palubě jen ty, jejichž duše byla zkažená jako had Lilith plazící se po stromě poznání.

Déšť neustával, i když už se z šedivých mračen voda valila téměř týden. Kolem Bradavic byly rozvodněné kanály vod, bradavické jezero zdvojnásobilo svůj objem a vypadalo až hrozivě. Voda se dostala až k vrbě Mlátičce, která byla do půl suku zaplavená. Harry si domyslel, že Chroptící chýše je už dávno pod vodou.

Plocha, na které kdysi bývalo famfrpálové hřiště, se teď podobala spíše přístavu nežli místu, které kdysi sloužilo k suchozemské zábavě.

Za ten týden neustálého deště se pozemky Bradavic proměnily v nekončící oceán sladké vody.

A přesně tak dlouho Harry neviděl toho krutovládce, který, jak se doslechl z povídání od smrtijedů, stačil za těch několik dní zpustošit Londýn i nějaké menší města okolo. Bylo otázkou několika týdnů, měsíců, než ovládne celý svět a Harry ztrácel naděje čím dál víc.

Od počátku se v záchvatu schizofrenie ptal mrtvého Brumbála, co by měl dělat. Neodpověděl mu a Harry sám sebe uvalil do klece sebetrýzně. Mučil se myšlenkami, které se točily v jeho hlavě jako vír ve vodě. Neustále myslel na lidi trpící tam venku. Na zlo, které v tolika vytouženém klidu a odpočinku naplnilo znovu svět a zalilo jej obavami a strachem jako dřív.

Nedokázal si odpustit, že všechno zkazil. Damoklův meč dávno zasáhl svůj cíl.

Potter nesl na bedrech vinu ze smrti všech blízkých i všech cizích lidí, kteří teď jeho přičiněním umírali za to, že se narodili v mudlovských rodinách.

Jak by se po tom všem mohl sám sobě podívat do očí, kdyby to bylo možné?

O to horší bylo, že svou frustraci a vztek nemohl na nikom vybít.

Smrtijedi ho nechávali celé dny zavřeného v komnatě. Nosili mu jídlo a pití, ale nechávali jej napospas vlastním výčitkám.

Byl na tom tak špatně, že dokonce doufal v příchod temného pána a očekával, že ho konečně navštíví. Copak mu nesliboval, že se mu ještě pomstí? Tolik toužil po tom, aby už bylo všemu konec. Aby přišel a konečně se pomstil, jak sliboval.

Ale on tady nebyl.

Už takovou dobu tady nebyl.

Jako by mu Harry byl lhostejný.

A tomu odmítal uvěřit.

A kdyby tady byl, Harry by mu určitě vyčetl všechno to, nad čím přemýšlel čtyřiadvacet hodin denně. Vybil by si zlost, vypudil by ten vztek, který se v něm hromadil. Nenávist, která kolovala v jeho žilách a také by si konečně nepřipadal jako schizofrenik, protože neustále mluvil sám se sebou nebo s lidmi, kteří už dávno nežili.

~ * ~

Harry už přestal počítat dny, které trávil sám. Začínal přemýšlet nad tím, jestli tohle je část jeho trestu za to, že se snažil svého nepřítele zničit. Chtěl snad Voldemort, aby Harry prvně zešílel? Pokud ano, pomalu se mu to dařilo, neboť Potter se den ode dne cítil jako větší blázen, když sám sebe utěšoval, když sám se sebou mluvil, když se ve všem snažil najít vysvětlení. Ale nejhorším zjištěním pro něj bylo, že sám začínal toužit po společnosti. Jakékoliv. Dokonce by dal i cokoliv za to, kdyby si s ním některý ze smrtijedů zahrál ty pitomé tchoříky.

Kde k čertu sakra do háje byl Voldemort tak dlouho? Copak dobýt svět je tak obtížné?

Amatér.

Harry se začal sám smát nad tím, co pohltilo jeho pomalu pokřivující se mysl.

Svalil se do peřin a začal se hrdelně chechtat. Držel se za břicho a nedokázal ten příval patetického smíchu zadržet. Mohl by místo toho klidně brečet, ale měl dojem, že déšť, který neustával, mu vzal všechny slzy, které měl. Nezbývalo mu, než lítost nad sebou samým zformulovat do toho nesmyslného chechtání. Vždyť už mu téměř nic nezbylo, možná už ani rozum.

V záchvatu pobavení ani neslyšel, že někdo pohnul klikou a vstoupil dovnitř.

Dvakrát si odkašlal, ale Potter nereagoval. Kroutil sebou v peřinách a vůbec nic kolem sebe nevnímal. Vypadal přesně jako ti blázni, které kdysi viděl u Svatého Munga.

„Ehm… něco vtipného, Harry Pottere?“ uťal mladíkovo pobavení temný hlas.

Harry se zarazil a posadil se, hledě na osobu, kterou tak očekával. Opravdu už musel být na hlavu, jinak by přece nebyl z jeho přítomnosti tak nepochopitelně nadšený. Samota mu vlezla na mozek. Jinak už si to vysvětlit nedokázal. Možná to bylo imperio, ale to by poznal, setkal se s ním nejednou a sám ho pocítil na vlastní kůži.

Tom Raddle za sebou zavřel dveře a postoupil blíž ke svému hostu. Propaloval ho svým onyxovým pohledem a jako by hledal na tom klukovi něco, co by vysvětlilo jeho nelogické chování.

„Netušil jsem, že se tady sám budeš tak bavit. Kdybych to byl věděl, dostavil bych se dříve, abych o tu zábavu taky nepřišel. Povíš mi, co tě tak pobavilo?“

Harry se na muže laxně otočil, v očích maje prapodivnou zamlženost, která jasně dávala najevo, že už dávno není tím, kým býval.

„To já jsem směšný.“

„To tys byl vždy, můj mladý příteli, to tys byl vždycky.“

„Ale ne tolik jako teď, směju se sám sobě, abys věděl, Tome. Jedině sám sobě. Za to, jak pateticky jsem dopadl a jak pokřiveně teď přemýšlím.“

„Vážně, Harry? Ale to mě zajímá. Nad čím tak přemýšlíš, že tě to přivádí ke stavu šíleného usebrání?“ otázal se zvědavě Voldemort a usadil se na postel vedle Harryho.

Ten kupodivu tentokrát nepocítil ani tu prazvláštní zimomřivost. Vnímal Voldemortovu přítomnost tak nějak smířlivě a nezaujatě. Jako by to byl jeho dávný spolužák ze školy. Už asi ztratil i všechny zábrany i pud sebezáchovy, jelikož nedokázal vnímat ani žádné, byť jen sebemenší, obavy.

„Proč se mě na takové pitomosti ptáš, když se mi můžeš podívat do hlavy? Oba dva přece víme, že jsem nitrozpyt nikdy neovládal a že tys nikdy nebyl na žádné zdvořilostní fráze, tak proč se mi prostě nepodíváš do hlavy? Budeš to mít z první ruky,“ zareagoval ihned černovlasý mladík, aniž by uvažoval nad důsledky. Jednoduše už mu bylo jedno, co Raddle udělá. Všechno bylo lepší než být sám se svou hlavou, která vás nutila přemýšlet nad všemi omyly, které jste kdy udělali.

Kdysi hadí obličej se zkroutil do škodolibé grimasy. Koutek Raddleových úst vyletěl vzhůru a jedno obočí taktéž.

„Máš pravdu, to jistě. Ale možná to prostě chci slyšet od tebe, můj mladý hochu…“

„Neříkej mi tak připitoměle, Tome, jako bychom byli staří známí…“

„A nejsme snad, Harry?“

Potter na to nereagoval a jen si odfrknul, čímž se Voldemortův ironický úcul ještě rozšířil.

„Tak mi to neříkej, Pottere, stejně časem tomu nutkání neodoláš.“

„Jo, jasně. Celý žhavý ti začnu vyprávět své nejtajnější touhy,“ opáčil jízlivě mladík a rozhodl se, že tentokrát na oční souboj vyzve on temného pána.

Černé oči se prazvláštně, téměř snad až radostně, rozzářily a upřely se ke svému cíli, „To bys jistě mohl,“ olíznul si Tom dolní ret. „Nebo bych ti s tím mohl pomoci já,“ prohlásil tajemně a skoro až děsivě se zakřenil.

Harry po dlouhé době pocítil příval nervozity, který ho obalil jako sníh stromy při bouřlivé vánici.

Déšť venku bubnoval o parapet.

Dříve Harryho ten zvuk uklidňoval, ale dnes jako by bubnoval s jeho tepem a počítal každý úder rozdivočelého srdce.

To, jak se na něj jeho sok díval, v něm začínalo vzbuzovat ty tolik postrádané obavy. Jeho pohled byl jiný, než si ho pamatoval. Přestože postrádal to známé rudé vzezření. Styl, jakým se na Vyvoleného díval, v něm začínal vzbuzovat opět nehezké předtuchy. A na jednu stranu tomu byl rád. Byla to změna oproti tomu stereotypu, který cítil – tedy spíše necítil – každý den. Byla to prazvláštní vzrušivost, adrenalin.

A pak, když Harry očekával, že se něco neblahého stane, Voldemort se postavil na nohy, stále se dívaje Harrymu do tváře.

„Jen jsem se přišel podívat, jak máš, můj drahý Harry,“ prohlásil familiérně s podtónem svůdnosti. „Dnes mám ještě něco k vyřizování, ale zítra, až přijdu, se všechno změní. Pomalu se na to připrav. Bude to takové malé překvapení,“ usmál se a přimhouřil oči, které teď připomínaly spíš úzké štěrbiny.

Nakonec vycenil zuby a se stejnou tajemností, s jakou přišel, zase Harryho pokoj opustil.

A Harry nahlas polknul.

Jeho žaludek udělal dvojitý kolenotoč a nebýt toho, že dnes nevzal do pusy ani sousto, určitě by zvracel. Ta předtucha, ta děsivá předtucha…

Znal až příliš Voldemortovu rafinovanost. A co teprve teď, když se poučil ze svých chyb a změnil se?

Harry jako by tušil, že smrt ho rozhodně nečeká.

_Knokautován na kolenou klečí náš svět._

_Poražen se těžce sbírá z otřesu._

_Modlitba se dere přes popraskanej ret._

_Vítá tě Země v novým účesu._

~ * ~

Celou noc Harry nezamhouřil oka.

Dávno si zvykl, že oblohu okupovaly oslnivé blesky, ale tím to rozhodně nebylo.

Přemýšlel. Příliš přemýšlel a nad vším přemýšlel. Jeho hlava byla jako Brumbálova myslánka naplněná tolika vzpomínkami a téměř přetékala přes okraje.

Brumbálova myslánka. Voldemortův rozhodující viteál. Jaká ironie osudu.

Brumbál se musel obracet v hrobě.

K ránu déšť kupodivu trochu ustal. Po dlouhých mokrých dnech se poprvé nebe trochu vzpamatovalo, i když ne úplně. Mrholilo a mraky se mírně roztáhly.

Měla na to vliv snad Voldemortova nálada? Řídil počasí? Nebo to snad byla vůle boží? I tohle všechno kolem, co se dělo? Byl snad Voldemort s bohem jedna ruka? A nebyl bohem sám?

Kdyby Harry nebyl kouzelník a nebyl ateista, možná by spíš věřil v to, že ďábel sestoupil na zemi v podobě Toma Rojvola Raddlea a rozhodl se v nemilosti zničit všechen pozemský svět.

Ale Harry oplýval takovou apatií, že už si ani sám neuvědomoval svou nenávist k tomu muži, který způsobil, že zemřeli všichni jeho milovaní.

Byl tak sám a tak opuštěný, že veškerá nenávist byla tatam a nahradila ji pouhá bezmoc. Deziluze.

Možná si začínal na tohle všechno zvykat. A sám už netušil, zda je to dobře nebo ne.

Bylo mu to už vlastně jedno.

~ * ~

„Zdravím tě, můj mladý příteli…“

Vysoký tmavovlasý muž v tmavě šedém hábitu olemovaném stříbrem vstoupil do místnosti s takovou majestátností, že samotná britská královna by mu mohla závidět.

Od dob, kdy si temný pán znovu přivlastnil své mladé tělo, začal o sebe z nějakého divného popudu dbát a začal si svého „majetku“ více vážit. Ale z větší části se snažil dělat hlavně dojem důležité osoby, která si zaslouží bezmezný obdiv. Toužil po oddanosti a mít všechny u nohou byl tak naplňující pocit, že se tomu nikdy nedalo odolat. Moc dobře věděl, jak působit na lidi i nemagicky. Zamlada to uměl vždycky. Jediný, kdo ho vždy prokouknul, byl právě ten stařec Brumbál. Jak směšné! A jak ten dědek dopadl, že?

„My jsme nikdy nebyli přátelé a teď s tím začínat snad nebudeme, ne?“ opáčil na Voldemortův pozdrav automaticky Harry, přičemž se přesunul k oknu a zahleděl se melancholicky na šedavé nebe. Něco ho na něm fascinovalo. Připomínalo mu deštivé dny v Bradavicích, kdy byl ještě s přáteli. To byla jedna z mála věcí, která ho ještě držela nad vodou, aby se nezbláznil úplně.

„Ovšem, že ne. Já z tebe svého přítele rozhodně dělat nechci,“ zatvářil se úlisně Tom a přiblížil se také k oknu a postavil se vedle Harryho.

Upřeně na něj hleděl, navzdory tomu, že Harry jeho pohledu nedával význam a stále prozkoumával oblaka.

Byli téměř stejně vysocí. Mladý Potter od dřívějších dob dost vyrostl, ale přesto byl o něco menší, než muž vedle něj, a také stále křehčí.

Přesto z něj vyzařovala síla.

Magie, která temného pána přitahovala. A on moc dobře věděl, jak se jí zmocnit.

Moc, to bylo to jediné, o co tady celou dobu šlo. Možná o pokoru a taky ponížení. Ale Potter byl rozhodně velmi příjemným zdrojem moci.

Byl to nepřítel, to ano, ale velmi přitažlivý nepřítel, který netušil, jaký ho čeká osud.

Snědá dlaň s pěstěnými nehty se natáhla, aby přejela po Harryho týlu.

Mladík u okna se zarazil, ale nic neudělal. Trnul v očekávání na to nejhorší. Měl jisté podezření už podle toho, jaké vedl jeho rival narážky, ale pořád někde uvnitř tajně doufal, že si to všechno jenom špatně vykládá.

„Víš, co je úžasné na imperiu, Harry? Pokud bych ho ovšem byl nucen použít.“

Poprvé za dobu, co byl temný pán v místnosti, se Harry na něj otočil se zarputilostí v očích.

Voldemort si pobaveně odfrknul.

„Mám rád, když se mi mé oběti vzpouzejí, je to větší zábava. Podle tvého pohledu soudím, že se jen tak nedáš. Jako bych tě už neznal, Pottere.

Pokud mě ale přestaneš bavit… Řeknu ti, že v imperiu je nejkouzelnější právě to, že oběť je uvězněna jako pozorovatel ve svém těle. Nemůže odmítnout rozkazy, dělá, co musí, ale přesto uvnitř ví o všem, co se s ní děje, i když to ve skutečnosti nechce. Po cruciatu je to má nejoblíbenější kletba. V očích postižených jde vždycky vidět, co si ve skutečnosti myslí a tahle vnitřní muka mě vážně vzrušují,“ dodal tajemně a putoval svou dlaní ještě níž. Přes krk, po lopatkách a přes páteř. Až se zastavil na Harryho půlkách a lačně je stisknul.

„Nikdy jsem netušil, že máš tak perverzní choutky,“ Harry se snažil udržet vážnou tvář, i když mu to činilo větší potíže. Voldemortova ruka na jeho zadnici mu to vysoce ztěžovala.

Zase ten jízlivý úsměv.

Dva černé obsidiány jako by se smály stejně zákeřně jako Voldemort sám. „Já si vezmu vždy to, co chci, Pottere. Pravda, většinou po zlém. Záleží jen na tobě, jak moc budeš spolupracovat,“ přistoupil k němu tak těsně, že mohl Harry na své tváři cítit jeho dech. „Takže mám si tvé tělo ukrást, nebo mi ho dáš dobrovolně?“

Pak ho uchopily dvě pevné paže a vtáhly ho do těsného sevření.

Potter tak mohl poprvé ucítit jasně vysvětlující tlak v oblasti svého podbřišku.

Tentokrát už v sobě ale nedokázal potlačovat děs, který se skrze celé jeho tělo přesunul co nejviditelněji do smaragdových duhovek.

„Bojíš se, Harry?“ zašeptal pán medově, a pak hocha prudce popadl za zápěstí a mrsknul s ním na postel s nebesy, maje ve tváři krutý, predátorský a požitkářský výraz.

Už neexistoval žádný mesiáš, který by Harryho z téhle zasrané patálie dostal.

Prohrál, tentokrát na plné čáře.

A Harry zklamaně připustil, že Avalon je v nedohlednu. Dagda své ovečky dávno opustil.

Za okny se znovu spustil liják.

_Taková malá planetka vesmírem si sviští._

_Z dálky světu přiváží úplně nový řád._

_Osmý den chaosu a bordel v mraveništi._

_To zavrhla matka syna, jenž jí neměl rád._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teď zase pár vysvětlivek…   
> Ararat je nejvyšší hora Turecka. Podle biblických příběhů právě zde po potopě světa přistála Noemova archa. 
> 
> Had Lilith. Možná to někteří z vás nevědí, ale Lilith byla první ženou v Edenu. Ještě před Adamem a Evou. Podle judaistických příběhů Lilith stvořila Adamovu duši a učinila ho tak sobě rovným. Poté se ale Adam spojil s Evou a to Lilith rozhněvalo natolik, že opustila Eden. Pak se podle vyprávění změnila v hada pokušitele (nebo se s ním spářila, jsou různé varianty tohoto příběhu), který vybízel Adama a Evu, aby okusili jablko ze stromu Poznání. V mnoha artefaktech je Lilith znázorňována jako napůl žena a napůl had.  
> Lilith se v židovské démonológii označuje jako zlý duch, démon sukuba (succubus).
> 
> Damoklův meč… kdo by to neznal? Pořekadlo Viset nad něčím jako Damoklův meč je známé nejen u nás.   
> O legendě. Žil byl kdysi Dionýsův dvořan Damokles. Tvrdil, že neexistuje nikdo šťastnější než Dionýsos, a tak Dionýsos dal Damoklovi možnost, aby ochutnal jeho „štěstí“. Obklopený skvosty a lahůdkami potom Damoklés tedy užíval to štěstí. Uprostřed hostiny dal vládce spustit od stropu na tenké koňské žíni ostrý meč, mířící na hlavu Damokla. Ten, když při pohledu vzhůru uviděl visící hrozbu, už pro strach neviděl krásu, spokojenost, skvosty, bohatství ani hojnost – a vzdal se svého místa a povýšení.
> 
> Avalon. Taky zvaný Avignon je místo – tzv. bájný ostrov jabloní a keltských kněží. Podle legend by se na toto místo měly právě ubírat duše mrtvých. Říká se, že Avalon je místo posledního odpočinku krále Artuše a jeho manželky. 
> 
> A poslední pojem. Dagda. Byl to kmenový bůh v Irsku. Údajně chránil kmeny a obyvatelstvo. Připisovaly se mu schopnosti ovládání počasí (deště) a také to, že uměl tvořit zázraky. Je to tak zvaný typický bůh druidů a jeho atributem je velká železná hůl (to jsem našla na wikipedii), byla jsem však upozorněna, že to není hůl, ale kyj – to je však nepodstatné, kyj… nebo hůl, s níž může zabíjet, ale také křísit mrtvé.


	3. 3. Nesesmilníš

_Konec jedný hádanky, bit je pán i lůza._

_V rytmu dětský říkanky, poznáš, co je hrůza._

_Taková malá planetka vesmírem si sviští._

_Z dálky světu přiváží úplně nový řád._

Osmý den chaosu a bordel v mraveništi.

_To zavrhla matka syna, jenž jí neměl rád._

Harry zadržoval dech. Roztažen na posteli s nebesy vnímal, jak ho cizí dlaň tlačí k matraci, aby se nezmítal. Ale on byl příliš ve velkém šoku na to, aby byl schopný vůbec reagovat. Ne, že by tohle nečekal, už nějaký čas měl podezření a tušil, jaké měl Voldemort záměry, ale přeci jen v sobě uchovával maličkou kapičku naděje, která mu našeptávala, že se mýlí. A teď? Teď Temný pán zbořil veškeré hradby zbylého doufání v opak.

Pohroužil se do těch obsidiánových očí a snažil se v nich najít pobavení. Ještě stále si troufal doufat, že si z něj třeba Voldemort střílí.

Ale našel v nich jen jedno.

Dravou chtivost vlastnit.

Teprve teď se začal Harry třást na celém těle. A v obavách si ani nedovolil zhluboka dýchat.

Voldemort nalehl svým tělem na něj a lstivě se usmál.

„Už nemáš nic, co bys mi řekl?“

„Úchyle!“ opáčil s notným vyděšením Potter.

„Tihle Nebelvíři. Za každých okolností stateční, že? I když ti strach sálá z očí, nemohl sis to odpustit, že Harry? No, takovou odpověď jsem sice nečekal, ale dovol mi, můj mladý hochu, abych ti ukázal, co přesně to slovo obnáší.“

Pak se na něj zlotřile usmál: „Můžeš si přitom prozpěvovat Píseň písní…“

Bylo načase přeměnit slova v činy.

~ * ~

*Proslav své jméno

a sám ovšem mlč.

Jestliže budeš povolán (do vysokého úřadu),

nechlub se mezi vrstevníky svou mocí.

Střež se vzdoru:

člověk neví, co se může stát

a co učiní bůh, až bude trestat.

Mladík stál u okna, jako to dělával denně, když byl sám a Voldemort nebyl přítomen, aby si s ním užil.

Pořád dokola se mu před očima odvíjely chvíle, které by nejraději smazal z paměti.

Pořád dokola si vybavoval hlavně tu jednu. Tu, která to odstartovala.

Tu, kdy byl poprvé řádně pokořen.

Ta vzpomínka ho nechtěla opustit. Týrala ho a hrála si s ním.

Kéž by měl aspoň myslánku, aby se jí mohl zbavit.

Ale tohle milosrdenství mu bylo samozřejmě odepřeno.

A tak se chtě nechtě musel potýkat se vším, co chtěl tak moc vypustit z hlavy.

Zavřel oči, zase to tady bylo.

Když do něj Voldemort prvně vnikl, sice použil něco k usnadnění, ale jinak to bylo naprosto bez přípravy. A hlavně nečekaně rychlé.

Na jednu stranu byl Harry rád, protože věděl, že takhle to bude mít co nejrychleji za sebou, na druhou stranu… Jeho hlasitý výkřik proťal tíživé ticho v pokoji, které posléze naplňovalo jen Tomovo funění a vzdechy.

On, ačkoliv trpěl jako zvíře, se zařekl, že nedá najevo, jak moc mu to připadá odporné a jak moc ho to bolí. Mlčel a nechal svého reka, aby vykonal, co považuje za nutné.

„Harry, příteli, tohle je tvé poprvé, že ano?“ vysmál se mu uprostřed pohybu Voldemort.

Harry stále zarytě mlčel, pevně se drže dlaněmi prostěradla.

Pán zla pokračoval v monologu: „V tom případě je to pro mě velká čest. Je to skoro jako Merlinův řád, nemyslíš? Získat panictví Harryho Pottera!“ zašeptal mu do ucha, a pak přidal na intenzitě svých přírazů. Naklonil se, aby změnil směr a s naprostou přesností se zaměřil na ten výběžek uvnitř chlapcova těla, který ho donutil vypustit z úst první vzdech, ačkoliv se tak dlouho držel.

Skvělé, jeho plán přeci jen nebude tak marný.

A když pak Voldemort uchopil do ruky jeho penis a začal jej rytmicky třít, všechna Harryho zapřísáhlá předsevzetí vzala nohy na ramena jako Adam s Evou poté, co okusili jablko ze stromu Poznání, a on se nakonec, s obrovským pokořením a sebe nenávistí, živočišně udělal.

Zažil svůj první erotický zážitek. A s kým? S chlapem, kterého na celém světě nejvíc nenáviděl a který se mu hnusil. Zadržel nutkání, které ho nabádalo zvracet.

Cítil se tak poníženě a tak špinavě, že dokonce už ani jeho oči nevydržely ten tlak a do polštářů pod ním, se vsáklo několik horkých slz.

„Nenávidím tě,“ zašeptal Harry, co mu hlas dovolil.

Zavřel oči a zůstal nehnutě ležet, zatímco z jeho těla odeznívaly dva tak rozdílné fyzické pocity. Neuvěřitelné uspokojení a pálivá bolest. A jako nechutná třešinka na dortu – v útrobách stále cítil horkou životodárnou tekutinu, kterou ho jeho rival naplnil.

Odporné. Tak odporné!

Malá dušička uvnitř něj, kterou ještě držely pohromadě plané naděje, se rozpadla na dva kousky.

„Já vím, můj mladý příteli, já vím, já tebe taky,“ zazubil se pohledný muž, kterým teď Pán zla byl, a políbil Harryho na krk, zanechaje mu tam majetnický otisk.

Stalo se to pravidelností, ale ačkoliv už se Harry tvářil vždy laxně a nezúčastněně, hnusil se sám sobě. Hnusil se sám sobě, neboť Voldemort se při každém jejich spojení snažil, aby Harry dosáhl vyvrcholení s ním. Záměrně chtěl docílit toho, aby Harryho uspokojil také. Aby konečně přišel ten řádný trest, pokora.

Věděl, že pro Harryho nebude nejhorším trestem to, když si bude brát jeho tělo, ale fakt, že docílí toho, aby si to i Potter fyzicky užíval a aby se tak začal cítit jako naprostý vyvrženec a exhibicionista.

Znal Potterovu psychologii, teď už ano. Dříve se nedokázal vžít do jeho pocitů a myšlenek, ale nyní, poučen vlastní minulostí, už dokázal myslet dopředu a dokázal vycítit, co bude potřeba, aby ho konečně dostal na kolena. A když už, tak nejen metaforicky.

Potter se musel za reakce svého těla stydět, musel se cítit jako úchyl.

Tohle totiž byla ta největší pomsta. Chtěl docílit toho, aby si Potter přestal vážit sám sebe.

**Zařiď si dům v pohřebišti

a učiň znamenitým své sídlo na Západě.

Měj na paměti, že smrt pro nás nic neznamená;

pamatuj, že si ceníme života –

avšak dům smrti slouží právě životu!

~ * ~

S Harryho klesajícím vzdorem a vzrůstající lehkovážností jako by se ztotožňovalo počasí.

Déšť pomalu ustával, vítr se zklidňoval, vody okolo hradu ustoupily. Šedivá mračna se od sebe vzdalovala a na krátký moment dala možnost Harrymu nahlédnout na oblohu. Opravdovou modravou oblohu.

Od chvíle, kdy si Tom vzal poprvé jeho tělo, uběhl asi měsíc, spíš jen odhadoval, neboť nebyl s časem seznámen. Občas zaslechl něco, co by mu napovědělo, kolikátého přibližně asi může být, ale nikdy si tím nemohl být jistý.

Voldemortovy návštěvy byly pravidelné. Zpočátku byly na denním pořídku, ale v posledních dnech se tam venku asi něco dělo, protože na chodbách byl rozruch nebo naopak až podezřelý vylidněný klid. Raddle nestíhal vykonávat své návštěvy, pravděpodobně měl nějakou práci.

Harry by dal cokoliv za to, aby zjistil, o co jde.

Jak na tom vlastně teď Londýn je? A Anglie? Celá Británie? Evropa… Nebo snad celý svět? Jak daleko Voldemort, který se pasoval na Boha, zašel? Co už stihnul?

Žije vůbec ještě někdo z jeho přátel nebo známých?

~ * ~

***Na počátku Bůh stvořil nebe a zemi. Země pak byla pustá a prázdná, nad propastí byla tma a nad vodami se vznášel Boží Duch. Bůh řekl: "Ať je světlo!" - a bylo světlo.

Harry si vzpomněl na doby svého dětství. Myslel si, že to byly nejhorší časy v jeho životě, ale mýlil se.

Na mysl mu vytanul úsek z Bible, který jim vždy četl farář, když byl nucen chodit o nedělích do kostela. Dokud se tehdy z nějakého podivného důvodu nepřevrhla nádoba se svěcenou vodou. Pak už ho Dursleyovi zamykali vždy doma, aby zase nevyvedl jednu z těch svých úchylností. Ke všemu přímo před Bohem.

Jak se teď dal ten úryvek přetvořit do nynější doby. Na počátku Bůh stvořil nebe a zemi. Země tehdy byla pustá a prázdná, stejně jako dnes. Nad propastí byla tma, stejně jako dnes. Nad vodami se vznášel Boží Duch. No, dnes se tam vznášelo spíše znamení zla.

Bůh řekl: „Ať je světlo!“ Ale Voldemort rozhodl jinak. Byla tma!

Byl to další z těch zbytečných dní, kdy byl Harry sám.

Ležel na posteli, zíral do stropu a na práci neměl nic jiného než přemýšlení.

Temný pán za ním nebyl už několik dní.

Na srdci se mu ulevilo, neboť aspoň nebyl nucen prožívat ty odporné orgie a mohl pár dní zapomenout na to, jak ho jeho tělo zrazuje pokaždé, když se ho ten hnusák dotkne.

Byl z toho celý zmatený. Nenáviděl ho. Celou svou myslí. Ale byly dny, kdy toužil po tom, aby přišel. Aby s ním mohl prohodit pár slov, jako by na důkaz toho, že ještě není úplně blázen.

A jeho tělo? S tím nebyla vůbec řeč.

Kdykoliv toho hada spatřil, zježily se mu chloupky na těle. V žilách pocítil zvláštní adrenalin a ruce se mu začaly třást, ale nikoliv strachem.

On ho vzrušoval.

Zatraceně ho vzrušoval a Harry se za to nenáviděl ještě víc, než když s ním přicházel k orgasmu. V ten moment aspoň měl důvod, mohl to na něco svést, mohl se vymluvit, že je to jen fyzická potřeba, že i jeho tělo to potřebuje a má své limity, ale tohle bylo absolutně nepřijatelné.

Ještě než se stačilo k něčemu schýlit, cítil na své kůži, že on doopravdy po tom touží.

Bylo to odporné, sodomistické, přihřáté. On nebyl homosexuál ani sodomita. Nenáviděl ten pocit, celé mu to přišlo zvrácené. 

Ale… Ale… Ale…

Ta mizerná vzrušivá vlna, která zahalila jeho tělo… Jako by se jí nedalo odolávat.

Copak sám sobě celý život nalhával, že je na ženy? Jak bylo možné, že v něm zrovna jeho nepřítel něco takového vyvolal? Něco tak odporného. Nepřijatelného, nechtěného, nenáviděného, tak zatraceně skvělého!

Pokaždé, kdy se jejich oči střetly, něco tam bylo.

Už nebyly rudé, jak je znával. Byly sice stejně chladné, ale něco v nich bylo zkrátka jiné.

Možná byly trochu víc lidské, ne vzezřením, ne barvou, ale jako by za jejich mlhou čekalo nějaké překvapení. Zřejmě ne úplně milé překvapení.

On, Voldemort, byl vůbec celý jiný.

Věděl, že za to mohla jeho proměna, ale pořád bylo těžké se s tím smířit.

Znal jeho záměry. Bylo očividné, že ho chce zlomit a pokořit. Tím, co s ním dělá, ale na druhou stranu… Nebyl krutý ani hrubý. Byl až neobvykle něžný, sice sarkastický a jedovatý, zesměšňoval ho, ale po tom prvním zážitku už mu nikdy fyzicky neublížil.

Proč?

Co tím sledoval a čeho tím chtěl docílit?

A to, že už za ním nebyl několik dní, to je taky součástí plánu?

Je tohle vůle boží?

Nenáviděl se za všechno, co teď cítil.

Kdyby si jen vzpomněl na _Otčenáš_ , který musel odříkávat jako dítě v kostele, když ho tam teta brávala, aby odčinil svoje hříchy a oprostil se od těch zvráceností, které uměl!

Kdyby jen…

Ale vyslechl by ho Bůh, kdyby tam nahoře nějaký existoval, vytáhnul by ho z téhle patálie?

Kdo je pro ty lidi venku v dnešní době vlastně představitelem božským? Když naděje opustila všechny přístavy.

Otče náš, jenž jsi na nebesích, posvěť se jméno tvé, přijď království tvé, buď vůle tvá jako v nebi, tak i na zemi. Chléb náš vezdejší dej nám dnes a odpusť nám naše viny, jakož i my odpouštíme našim viníkům a neuveď nás v pokušení, ale chraň nás od zlého.

_Konec jedný hádanky, bit je pán i lůza._

_V rytmu dětský říkanky, poznáš, co je hrůza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narážka na Píseň písní. Věřící jistě ví, o co jde a ti, kteří si pamatují učivo o Bibli, také. Píseň písní je sbírka židovských „svatebních“ písní, je součástí Starého zákona. Autorství je připisováno králi Šalamounovi.   
> Má to být nejstarší dochovaná sbírka plná lyrických milostných písní. Navíc má údajně i erotický obsah, já jsem četla jen nějaké verše, takže nemohu tento fakt potvrdit.  
> Víte, že podle křesťanství má první „akt“ proběhnout až ve svatební den o svatební noci. Proto ta narážka. Také proto, že obsahuje milostný a erotický obsah.
> 
> *: No tahle sloka je Naučení pro Kagemniho. Naučení pro Kagemniho je staroegyptské literární dílo z Knih moudrých rad do života.
> 
> **: Tohle je pro změnu Hardžedefovo naučení. To je staroegyptské literární dílo, nejstarší doklad Knih moudrých rad do života.
> 
> ***: To snad všichni znáte. Bible – Starý zákon – Genesis - Slova krále Jakuba.
> 
> No a Otčenáš na konci znají předpokládám určitě všichni.


	4. 4. Nebudeš ctít jiného boha

Voldemort seděl ve svém oblíbeném křesle s ornamenty hady a kolem něj stálo několik jeho smrtijedů. Na všechny pohlížel s despektem, a kdyby nebylo události, která trochu křížila jeho plány, ani by se neobtěžoval se s nimi dnes zahazovat. Byla přece neděle. Ani bůh v neděli nepracoval.

„Takže chceš říct,“ pohlédl znuděne na nehty na své ruce a s nezájmem přitom mluvil na jednoho ze smrtijedů, „že jsou někde tady na hradě? Jak se sem mohli dostat?“

„Máme podezření, že sem pronikli přes chodbu vedoucí z Prasinek a skrz tu ohavnou sochu jednooké čarodějnice.“

„Hmm,“ přitakal klidně Pán zla, „takže vlastně tvrdíš, že jste o té chodbě věděli, ale nikdo ji nehlídal,“ ještě stále zrak upíral na své pěstěné nehty a v jeho hlase nebylo znát žádné rozčarování.

„Totiž…,“ smrtijed se zadrhnul. Nevěděl, jak se vymluvit. Věděl, že Voldemortova zloba přejde na něj tak jako tak. Přemýšlel, jak situaci zlehčit, ale zřejmě nebylo východiska.

Pán zla zdvihl oči od svých rukou. Rozhlédl se po svých služebnících, stále maje ve tváři neurčitý výraz. „Tak na co čekáte?“ přikrčil obočí. „Čekáte, že je snad půjdu pochytat sám? Najděte je!“ zvýšil hlas. „Rychle!“

Všichni přítomní se v ten moment otočili a zamířili ke dveřím, aby splnili příkaz.

„Goyle!“ zavolal Pán na smrtijeda, který měl tu smůlu, že mu špatnou zprávu předával. „Ty zůstaneš!“ křivě se usmál a v očích se mu zablýskalo. Z kapsy vytáhnul hůlku, a čím víc se blížila chvíle trestu, tím víc cítil adrenalin v krvi a úsměv se mu roztahoval. „Trochu si pohrajeme.“

~ * ~

Harry ležel na posteli a nebylo mu příliš dobře. Konečně si jeho tělo začalo uvědomovat, že to, co s ním Temný pán dělá, je nechutné a ohavné. Že jeho doteky nemají způsobovat slast a už vůbec se na ně nemá těšit. Ještě donedávna jeho mysl s tělem soupeřila, ale zdálo se, že i jeho tělesná schránka se konečně vzpamatovala.

Kdykoliv si na chvíle s Voldemortem Harry vzpomněl, zvedal se mu žaludek, a chtělo se mu z toho zvracet. Ztratil i chuť k jídlu. Ne, že by nějakou, co tady byl, měl. Ale kdykoliv se mu snažili něco vnutit, převrhnul jídlo s nechutí na zem a na protest, jímž chtěl také sám sebe znechutit Voldemortovi svou vyhublostí, jídlo ještě porozházel po komnatě, mysle si, že třeba konečně přijde ten černokněžníkův hněv, na který byl zvyklý v minulosti. Ale opak byl pravdou. Jako by ten muž věděl, že na to právě Harry čeká a vždy mu nanejvýše vynadal do zlobivých Nebelvírů.

A pak si ho zase vzal a nechal ho sténat a vzdychat a nenávidět sám sebe a své reakce.

Bylo to odporné, nechutné a sodomistické.

Ano, sodomistické, to bylo to slovo, které to definovalo a popisovalo.

Připadal si jako jeden z mnoha obyvatel dnes již neexistující Sodomy a Gomory. Měst, která popisovala Bible, a ve kterých se dennodenně hřešilo v těch nejhorších možných formách. Z nichž jedna byla i neřest sexuální. Těch nejnechutnějších kalibrů.

Ale nebyl by to on, Harry Potter – vyvolený chlapec, aby neustále nedoufal, že přeci jen přijde boží trest. Že se Bradavice i spolu s ním jednou promění v planinu plnou hustého popela, stejně jako to bylo tehdy s městy hříchů.

_Jedna tlustá čára za nekonečnou pýchou._

_Velká tečka za větou nedokončenou._

_Kouř se vznáší nad krajinou tichou_

_a ty ještě jednou zamávej na rozloučenou._

Přetočil se na bok. Bolel ho žaludek. Věděl, že si tu bolest způsobil sám a že ho trápí hlad. Ale pořád bylo lepší cítit bolest, než slast.

Pokud šlo o Voldemorta, tak určitě.

Byl chladný, a přesto se vždycky snažil, aby to Harrymu nebylo nepříjemné. Spíš naopak.

Byl k němu něžný, ale nikdy neprojevil sebemenší cit. Taky kde by k němu přišel.

Byl to prostě Tom Raddle. Bezcitná stvůra, která se ho pouze snažila zlomit. Jak sám na samém začátku řekl.

Ale možná, možná, kdyby to nebyl on, kdyby jen trochu projevil zájem, možná…

Harry se až za tyhle myšlenky nenáviděl, ale možná by ho měl rád. V zásadě mu nic nechybělo. Až na volnost a přátele, kteří už stejně byli mrtví.

Denně se sám sebe ptal, co komu udělal, že se ho bůh rozhodl ztrestat. Dívá se snad na něj shora a posmívá se mu?

Ne, kdyby bůh existoval, nedopustil by, aby se tohle dělo.

Nenáviděl Voldemorta! Nenáviděl!

A nejvíce ho nenáviděl právě proto, že ho celé dny nechával v pokoji samotného. A jeho tělo mu dělalo naschvály, protože po něm toužilo nejvíc. Možná nenáviděl víc sebe. Svou slabost, kterou nedokázal pochopit ani strávit.

Natáhnul se na stolek pro lektvar, který mu tak milostivě místní lektvarista uvařil. Sám netušil, proč to Voldemort dovolil, aby mohl brát bezbolestný lektvar, ale věděl, že kdyby ho chtěl otrávit, udělal by to rafinovaněji. A daleko dříve. Navíc Harry moc dobře věděl, že ho Voldemort chce živého. Neviděl za tím konkrétní důvody, ale byly tam.

A tak se dopoval téměř denně lektvarem, který mu vždy přivodil i větší pocit spokojenosti na duši a jeho hřejivost v žaludku vždy způsobila, že se celý uklidnil. A na chvíli i přestal nenávidět ten fakt, že jeho tělo je ten největší zrádce ze všech.

Lektvar byl stejně nechutný jako všechny ty fujtajbly, které spořádal v dobách svého studia na ošetřovně.

Hrknul ho do sebe a nechal se opájet pocitem uvolněnosti a klidu. Dovolil si pro jednou nad ničím nepřemýšlet.

A na chvíli zavřít oči, aby se nechal unést Morfeem do náruče spánku.

_Knokautován na kolenou klečí náš svět._

_Poražen se těžce sbírá z otřesu._

_Modlitba se dere přes popraskanej ret._

_Vítá tě Země v novým účesu._

~ * ~

Goyle ležel na zemi a opíral se o zeď. Prudce oddechoval a tváře měl zrudlé. Ruce se mu třásly a břichem mu projížděly doznívající bolestivé křeče. Díky Salazarovi zbytek smrtijedů našel ty haranty, kteří se po budově nepovoleně potulovali, a on byl ušetřen hněvu svého pána.

Ten teď soustředil na ty tři vetřelce.

Shora na ně shlížel a vychutnával si jejich poraženeckých výrazů. Klečeli na zemi a měli svázané ruce.

Tihle tři si dovolili sem vniknout. A on moc dobře věděl proč. Dva z nich matně poznával a věděl, že se s nimi určitě bude jeho vězeň znát.

Kopnul do chlapce s kulatým obličejem. „Podívej se na mě!“

Mladík neochotně zvedl hlavu a se zarputilým znechucením se na Raddlea podíval.

Voldemort se vítězně usmál. „Ano, ano. Jsi to ty. Ty jsi ten spratek, co dělal potíže mým smrtijedům. S jehož rodiči si hrála má oblíbenkyně Bellatrix. Longbottom, že?“ rozesmál se. „Jak pošetilé od tebe, kluku, chceš dopadnout jako tvoji pomatení rodiče? To chceš?“

Neville sebou zlostně trhnul.

„Vida, vida. Zřejmě budeš stejně nepoučitelný jako oni. Ale sám víš, jak za svou drzost zaplatili. Tebe nečeká jiný osud,“ pokračoval ve svém monologu, přičemž kráčel kolem všech tří provinilců a prohlížel si je. „Vy nezmijozelští, jste tak nechutně solidární. Další haló akce na záchranu Chlapce, který přežil? Něco mi to připomíná,“ dělal, že přemýšlí, „aha, už vím. Tak přímočarý byl vždycky i Potter samotný. Jste všichni tak uboze předvídatelní.“

„Kde je Harry,“ vykřikl najednou druhý z chlapců s rezavými vlasy. „Co si s ním udělal, ty hajzle?“

„Opravdu pořád věříš, že ten neschopný kluk ještě žije?“ rozesmál se Temný pán a naděje v těch světlých očích pod ním pohasla.

„Crucio!“ křikl v afektu ještě a George se křečovitě chytl za břicho a upadl na zem ovíjen mučivou bolestí.

„Georgi!“ křikla třetí z viníků.

Plavovlasá dívka se vrhla ke skrčenému tělu, které se třáslo, nedbajíc na svázané ruce. Pak se podívala na Voldemorta, majíc ve tváři slzy. „Přestaňte, přestaňte. Prosím, nechte toho!“

Ale její prosby se míjely účinkem. Naopak se zdálo, jako by Pána zla v mučení povzbuzovaly.

Stále na George Weasleyho mířil hůlkou a nechal se znovu naplňovat uspokojením ze vzrůstajícího adrenalinu. Miloval tuhle kletbu ze všech nejvíc. Miloval bolest lidí, které mučil. Zvlášť těch, kteří stáli na straně dobra a jejichž bolestí mohl ubližovat Potterovi.

„Neboj se, maličká,“ odchechtnul si Raddle. „Na tebe taky dojde!“ pak trhnul hůlkou a zanechal zrzavého mladíka v odeznívající agónii.

„Myslím, že je zbytečné to prodlužovat. Avery, Tenari, vezměte tyhle dva do mučírny a natáhněte je třeba na skřipec, je mi to jedno. Můžete si s nimi hrát, jak se vám zlíbí. Ale postarejte se o to, aby zdi Bradavic byly to poslední, co v životě uvidí,“ zlobně si hochy prohlédnul a mohl si všimnout, že ani jeden z nich nedopustil, aby se v jejich pohledu zračily obavy nebo strach. Zarputile hleděli chladně na lorda Voldemorta a byli se svým osudem smířeni.

Pokud už nebyl Harry naživu, stejně nemělo smysl dál žít.

Pak se Tom Raddle podíval na dívku s modrýma očima a plavými vlasy. Chvíli si ji prohlížel a uznale zamlaskal. „Rabastane,“ podíval se na jednoho ze svých nejvěrnějších, „vím, jak máš rád mladé maso. Možná, že tohle,“ kopnul do dívky, „by se ti mohlo líbit.“

V očích smrtijeda se zajiskřilo a tvář mu začal zdobit spokojený úsměv. Úlisně se uklonil, „Jak jsi šlechetný, můj pane! Velmi rád tento dar od tebe přijmu!“ pak chytil dívku za paže a s dovolením svého spasitele ji táhnul pryč z místnosti.

„Ne, Lenko!“ stačil ještě křiknout Neville, než ho úder tvrdé boty poslal do bezvědomí.

_Taková malá planetka vesmírem si sviští._

_Z dálky světu přiváží úplně nový řád._

_Osmý den chaosu a bordel v mraveništi._

_To zavrhla matka syna, jenž jí neměl rád._

~ * ~

Když se Harry probudil, za okny už byla tma. Určitě prospal několik hodin. Žaludek ho mezitím sice nepřestal bolet, ale byl to aspoň důkaz toho, že je ještě stále živý a nic není úplně ztraceno, pokud se nevzdá. Cítit nepohodlí, bolest a všechny ty negativní emoce a pocity znamenalo, že byl stále živý.

Zavrtěl se.

Brýle měl na stolku, protřel si oči a chtěl se pro ně natáhnout, ale něco ho zarazilo.

Teplý a nepřijatelně příjemný dotek ruky na jeho boku.

„Ty nebudeš potřebovat, mazlíčku,“ zatrylkoval mu svádivě do ucha hlas Toma Raddlea.

Harry namístě ztuhnul a bál se podívat tomu muži do tváře.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem tě celý den tak zanedbával, ale znáš to. Povinnosti a práce,“ přisál se muž z boku k jeho uchu a jazykem obkroužil jeho okraje a lalůček.

Harry proti své vůli začal znovu cítit ten nechtěný pocit vzrušení. Tom vždy věděl, kde se Harryho dotknout. Znal jeho erotogenní zóny a to bylo jeho výhodou. Potter byl tak průhledný, když přišlo na věc.

Pak se jeho dlaň přesunula do Potterova klínu a lehce zmáčkla napůl vzrušené pohlaví.

Voldemort se zasmál. „Vidím, že si s předehrou nemusím dělat velké starosti,“ uchopil ho za boky a zajel rukou pod jeho kalhoty, aby mu je sundal dolů. „Tohle nebudeš potřebovat.“

Možná, že byl Harry v příliš velkém šoku. Nebo možná zkrátka už ztratil soudnost nebo se smířil se situací, ale čím víc se ho ten prevít dotýkal, tím stejně úměrně toužil po tom, aby dokončil to, co načal.

Jak se za to nenáviděl. Ale protivit se tomu pokušení. Tomu vzrušení, bylo to až příliš unášející. A on se přistihl, že jeho svědomí si dávno někde v koutu jeho nitra hraje kouzelnické šachy.

Jeden tah dámou… a šach mat.

Ani si neuvědomil, kdy se to stalo, ale na své kůži začal vnímat chlad. Když otevřel oči, viděl Voldemorta, jak se k němu přes bok sklání a jazykem mu útočí na vystouplou bradavku a ovívá ji chladným fouknutím. Rukou přitom masíruje pravidelnými pohyby jeho penis a tím svým se otírá o jeho pozadí.

Někdo začal hlasitě sténat. Dost nestydatě a obscénně.

Načež si mladík s hrůzou uvědomil, že ty zvuky vycházejí z jeho vlastních úst. A tím větší zděšení pro něj bylo, když se jeho tělo začalo automaticky prohýbat proti té hřejivé ruce, která se přičinila o to, že jeho penis byl už úplně v pozoru.

Ne, tohle přece nebylo možné. Tohle nebyl on. Nemohl být. On by přece nebyl ničeho takového schopný. On by se nepoddával laskání svého největšího rivala. On by si neužíval takové prasárny a už vůbec by nenechal Voldemorta, aby na něj byť jen prstíčkem sáhnul.

Tohle musel být sen. Strašlivý sen. Jedna z nejhorších nočních můr, které kdy měl. A které se nesčetněkrát k jeho nepohodlí a zlosti opakovaly.

Něco kluzkého se prodralo za hradby jeho útrob.

Několik dlouhých a hbitých prstů lehce vniklo do jeho konečníku a s naprostou přesností se začalo otírat o jeho prostatu.

Harry vyhodil boky a zhluboka vzdychnul. Nenáviděl to. Nenáviděl se! Děkoval Godrickovi za to, že přes bok za sebe neviděl. Pálily ho slzy v očích. A neskutečně se za sebe styděl.

Mučivě zamručel, když prsty opustily svůj azyl.

Temný pán se sám pro sebe zasmál. A pak bez dlouhého čekání do něj vniknul. V přesném úhlu, aby v Potterovi opět vyvolal ten pocit chtíče a vzrušení.

Začal prudce přirážet a rukou přitom zpracovával Harryho zepředu. Netrvalo ani minutu a mladík se mu udělal do dlaně.

Hra však neskončila. Teprve začala. Voldemort moc dobře věděl, že při správném počínání se bude Potter schopný udělat i víckrát. Umučí ho nekonečně opakujícím se orgasmem. Nejen, že se během sexu za to bude nenávidět, ale konečně… Konečně se mu ho podaří dokonale ponížit a srazit mu hřebínek.

Vytáhl svůj penis a znovu ho celý vrazil do jeho zadku. Několikrát tenhle postup zopakoval.

Sám si už dávno přiznal, že se mu sex s tím klukem líbí, tak proč nespojit příjemné s užitečným?

Zdvihl jednu jeho nohu vzhůru, dal si ji na rameno a přesunul se do jiného úhlu, stále však narážeje do výběžku, který způsobil, že se Potterovi znovu postavilo mužství.

V pravidelných tenzích a prudkých nárazech začal do kluka přirážet. Cítil, jak se noha, kterou měl položenou na rameni, třese a jak kluk zrychleně dýchá. Tep k němu doléhal skrze stehenní tepnu a on se inspiroval jejím rytmem.

Když se poté začal pokojem rozléhat Harryho křik doprovázející další bílou nadílkou, Voldemort naposledy prudce přirazil.

Zavrčel jako vzteklý pes a poctil Vyvoleného svým horkým spermatem.

Poté, co ze sebe vymáčkl všechnu životodárnou šťávu, svalil se znovu za Harryho a nechal svůj dech se trochu uklidnit.

Sklonil se k jeho uchu a vrnivě zamumlal: „Stala se z tebe ale krásná děvka, mazlíčku!“

Pak se zohnul k zemi pro své věci a začal se na posteli oblékat.

Jakmile byl hotov, chystal se k odchodu, ale něco ho zadrželo v půli kroku z postele.

Otočil se nazpět, aby se střetl se zpoceným obličejem zelenookého kouzelníka. Sjel překvapeně na své zápěstí, kde ležela Harryho dlaň.

Mladík vypadal vyděšeně, přesto se odhodlal k tomu, co chtěl říct: „To už odcházíš?“

Chvilku Tomovi trvalo, než si uvědomil podstatu onoho dotazu, v němž nebylo ani zbla ironie či posměchu. Začal se hlasitě smát a sklonil se ke své oběti. „Copak, Harry, snad nechceš, abych s tebou strávil noc?“ a znovu se hlasitě rozesmál, stále hledě do jeho očí.

Harry pustil jeho ruku, otočil se k němu znovu zády a stočil se do klubíčka, přičemž procedil naštvaně mezi zuby: „Samozřejmě, že ne!“

Krutý smích ho však nepřestal doprovázet ani, když Temný pán opustil ložnici jednoho z deseti hříchů.

_Konec jedný hádanky, bit je pán i lůza._

_V rytmu dětský říkanky, poznáš, co je hrůza._

~ * ~

_„Jsi si jistý, že to bude fungovat?“_

_„Jistě, můj pane…“_

_„Dobrá,“ vzal Pán zla do ruky flakónek. „Je načase z toho spratka taky něco vytěžit.“_


	5. 5. Nezabiješ

_Ohnivý květy vykvetly ze střech domů._

_Žár spálil na prach naděje a sny._

_Popel se snáší na pahýly stromů._

_Klany se rodí. Už se sečetly dny._

Počasí jako by opět bylo odrazem Harryho rozpoložení.

Lilo, jak se říká, jako z konve.

Oblohu proplétaly blesky podobající se trojzubci boha Neptuna, který trestal smrtelníky za jejich hrozné činy.

Bylo mu špatně. Opravdu špatně jako už dlouho ne.

Bezbolestný lektvar sice velmi účinně působil na jeho hlavu, která už se v přítomnosti Temného pána nikdy nerozskočila, ale žaludek jakoby začínal silně protestovat.

Harry už několik dní nejedl a v rozporu s tím, že měl sice hlad, nebyl schopný nic pozřít a vlastně o to ani nijak zvlášť nestál, protože v nitru tiše doufal, že pokud sám sebe vyhladoví, bude všemu tomu trápení konec. Nebo možná Voldemort odmítne spát s průsvitnou mrtvolou, která je pouze kost a kůže.

Voldemort držel Harryho v zajetí už několik měsíců.

Sám neměl přehled o čase, ale podle toho, jak se venku ochlazovalo, dokázal usoudit, že se stihlo již prostřídat jedno roční období s druhým.

Situace mezi nimi se jinak nezměnila.

Harrymu už také bylo i jasné, že lord Voldemort na něj nepoužije fyzické násilí, že všechen ten trest vězí právě v ponížení a psychickém týrání. Ale copak už ho nebylo dost? A cožpak už Harry dávno nepřiznal porážku?

Vždyť pokaždé, když si Temný pán vzal jeho tělo, se Harry lascivně kroutil, vyžadoval více pozornosti a několikrát i poté žádal, aby se ho ten prevít dotýkal. I když sám věděl, že z něj nikdy nedostane žádný cit, přestože spolu skoro denně trávili noci, Potter se cítil zatraceně sám a opuštěný.

A dokonce ho přestaly definitivně napadat i myšlenky, že by nějak ublížil Temnému pánovi. Nemohl.

Pokořil ho dokonale, přesně jak Voldemort chtěl. Harry bezmocně ležel na lopatkách a dennodenně očekával příchod toho nejvyššího a tajně doufal v to, že tentokrát to nebude tak bezduché a instinktivní. Že tentokrát přeci jen ten krutý muž dokáže, že pod tou bezcitnou slupkou je srdce, které občas tluče. Věděl, že jsou to jen naivní prosby o nemožné, ale nechtěl se toho vzdát, chtěl se k něčemu upínat. Neměl už nic jiného.

A kdyby tlouklo to srdce pro něj, možná by mu i odpustil, že ho uvrhl do vězení, ve kterém bojuje sám se svou hrdostí a svědomím.

Naklonil se přes okraj postele a vyzvracel šťávy svého prázdného žaludku do připravené mísy na zemi.

Přivřel oči.

Když to měl za sebou, znechuceně si otřel koutky úst a ulehl znovu na polštář, modlil se, aby to brzy přešlo.

Znechucovalo ho to. Stejně jako celá ta situace.

Ale nejvíc na tom všem nenáviděl fakt, že kdyby odtud teď měl možnost odejít a vážně by odešel, začal by mu ten hajzl, co mu tolik změnit život, nebo spíš snad tu parodii jeho života, chybět. Neuvěřitelně chybět.

Scházely by mu jeho dotyky. Pocit, který jím prostupoval kdykoliv se zmocnil jeho těla.

Byl prokletý a sám sobě se hnusil.

Byl jen laciná kurva, která taky žádala o trochu toho tepla, kterého se jí dostávalo, přesto ne v takové míře, po které upřímně prahne.

Ale nešlo tomu odporovat.

Byl to zkrátka už axiom. Vžitý fakt, bez kterého by jeho dny byly pusté jako poušť, jejíž cesta přivedla Mojžíše s jeho lidem k hoře Sinaj.

~ * ~

_Toulavý psi, který nikdo nemá rád,_

_rvou se o kus masa, z tlam jim kape krev._

_A kradmý pohledy míří do tvých zad._

_Od skal sem doléhá podivný zpěv._

Bylo to několik dní, co se Harry začal cítit zase lépe. Z nějakého jemu neznámého důvodu si dokonce u Voldemorta vydobyl důvěru do takové míry, že po několika měsících se Harry konečně mohl cítit trochu volný a dostal povolení pohybovat se po hradě. Byl však upozorněn, že ho budou hlídat smrtijedi a stejně tak ho bude kontrolovat monitorovací zaklínadlo.

Seč by se jindy Harry cítil ponížen faktem, že už nikdy nebude mít soukromí, tentokrát tuto příležitost bral jako zásah z hůry. Konečně se trochu na něj usmálo štěstí.

Bylo mu jedno, jestli bude mít v patách celé smrtijedské konkláve nebo bude sám. Neměl v plánu utíkat a už vůbec neměl v plánu rozzlobit svého milence.

Stala se z něj taková poslušná ovečka pastýřova. Vždy podřadně se plížící ve stínu svého pána. Olizující mu věrně boty.

A Harry si to uvědomoval.

Jedna jeho část křičela, že to není správné, že je nadmíru ponížená a zhrzená, ale ta druhá už byla k dané věci natolik laxní, že si to příliš nebrala k tělu. Skoro to přijímala.

V rámci všech možností se vlastně měl dobře, až na psychické týrání, nic mu nechybělo, teď už ani pomyslná svoboda ne. Spíše taková napodobenina svobody, ale i tak mohl být rád za pokrok.

Jídlo měl, měl kde spát, kde se umýt, do čeho se obléci, nebyl fyzicky týraný. Pokud bral v potaz klasické fyzické týrání. A tomu, co mezi nimi probíhalo? Tomu se už dávno nedalo říkat ani pohlavní zneužívání. Vždyť Harryho tělo přímo volalo o další dotyky.

V mnoha kulturách by tohle „vězení“ nebylo ani považováno za stav zajetí.

Vždyť žije prakticky v komfortu.

Nebo by snad samotný Jób Harryho Pottera politoval a učinil sobě rovným?

Není tohle vše adekvátně srovnatelná cesta, kterou kdysi samotný Jób musel podstoupit taky?

A kým tedy potom lord Voldemort je, Bohem nebo Satanem? A který z nich je ve skutečnosti ten špatný?

Harry zaklapl knihu, kterou zrovna četl.

Jakým paradoxem bylo, že v knihovně, která mu byla poskytnuta, byla právě Bible. Bylo to čistě mudlovské čtení.

Před lety by dal cokoliv, aby mu ji jeho zatvrzelí a pokrytečtí příbuzní neustále nestrkali pod nos. A dnes? Dnes ji jako svatý grál držel v dlaních a už poněkolikáté si pročítal její části.

**

_Blaze muži, který se neřídí radami svévolníků, který nestojí na cestě hříšných, který nesedává s posměvači, nýbrž si oblíbil Hospodinův zákon, nad jeho zákonem rozjímá ve dne i v noci._

_Je jako strom zasazený u tekoucí vody, který dává své ovoce v pravý čas, jemuž listí neuvadá. Vše, co podnikne, se zdaří._

_Se svévolníky je tomu jinak: jsou jak plevy hnané větrem._

_Na soudu svévolní neobstojí, ani hříšní v shromáždění spravedlivých._

_Hospodin zná cestu spravedlivých, ale cesta svévolníků vede do záhuby_.

Netušil, proč se tato slova vryla do jeho srdce i mysli právě teď, a ne tehdy.

Nikdy nedokázal ocenit jejich pravdivost, až když sám čelil něčemu, čemu vlastně doopravdy čelit nedokázal.

Harry Potter byl jen troska. A už dávno pro nikoho nebyl nadějí.

Naděje – to slovo dávno ztratilo význam.

A měl-li by vůbec ještě sílu čelit a cítil nějakou naději, byla by s ním jeho Nemesis?

Všechno už se ztratilo v nenávratnu a on sám pochopil, že je mu to vlastně jedno. Proč by měl pro ostatní vůbec něco dělat, proč to dělal, když nikdy nikdo neudělal nic pro něj? Měl být obětní beránek? Jako vždy?

Na druhou stranu, když byl tady, Voldemortovy zájmy se střetávaly zejména s ním a odváděly ho od drancování Anglie a zbytku světa.

Nebyl to zase nějaký druh sebeobětování?

Pottere, ty ubožáku! Kdy s tím přestaneš?!

Mladík odložil modlící knížku na stůl u okna. Hlasitě vzdychl.

Venku – což už bylo dávno zvykem – pršelo.

Zadíval se zmučeně na oblaka a vstal. Nechtěl tu zase sedět a litovat se.

Byť mu budou v patách Tomovi věrní, rozhodl se projít se hradem.

~ * ~

_Konec jedný hádanky, bit je pán i lůza._

_V rytmu dětský říkanky, poznáš, co je hrůza._

_Taková malá planetka vesmírem si sviští._

_Z dálky světu přiváží úplně nový řád._

_Osmý den chaosu a bordel v mraveništi._

_To zavrhla matka syna, jenž jí neměl rád._

Zdi bradavického hradu byly přesně takové, jaké si je vždycky pamatoval. Ale nikdy dříve mu nepřišly tak depresivní, stísněné a chladné.

Mezi starobylými kameny se držel chlad, potemnělé louče kolem sebe vrhaly strašidelné stíny a jindy nezajímavé gobelíny na zdech se najednou zdály až děsivě poznamenané časem.

Nic na tomhle hradu mu nepřipadalo veselé. Najednou se z jeho nejoblíbenějšího místa stala cela, ze které ještě před časem možná toužil uniknout pryč.

Zdálky zaslechl ruch.

Tušil, že kus za ním šel nějaký ze smrtijedů, ale tyhle zvuky neměly s těžkými kroky nějakého z posluhovačů co dočinění.

Slyšel hlas. Dívčí hlas. A ten hlas mu byl povědomý.

Přidal do kroku, aby se dostal co nejblíže ke zdroji. Tušil, že na konci další chodby už uvidí to, co ho tam táhlo.

Musel za každou cenu zjistit, komu patřil ten hlas.

Když nepřijde hora k Mohamedovi, musí Mohamed k hoře.

Už nevnímal, že někdo za ním volá jeho jméno a snaží se ho zastavit.

Nevnímal, že skoro vůbec nevidí na cestu, protože nemá brýle.

Nevnímal chlad, který ho obestíral.

Nevnímal nic. Jediné, co vnímal, byl ten hlas.

Prozpěvoval si.

Čím víc se blížil ke svému cíli, tím spíš si uvědomoval, komu ten zpěv patří.

„Lenko,“ zavolal, jakmile stál tváří v tvář plavovlasé dívce, která seděla u okna s prázdným výrazem a nad níž se tyčil jeden ze smrtijedů a smál se.

„Co to děláte?“ zakřičel Potter a vrazil do smrtijeda. Ten se ale nedal a ihned ho odstrčil a on se vysílený svalil na zem.

„To, že s tebou náš pan šuká, ještě neznamená, že s tebou nebudu jednat jako s lůzou, Pottere!“ namířil na něj muž hůlkou.

„Lenko!“ Harry vůbec nevnímal toho chlapa a otočil se po své kamarádce, plný štěstí, že po tolika měsících spatřil známou tvář, a že konečně mohl zjistit, že někdo z jeho milovaných žije.

Najednou se kdesi z jeho nitra vydrala malinkatá naděje a dovolila si zavibrovat u jeho srdce.

„Lenko, slyšíš?“ připlazil se po zemi k ní a dotknul se dvou prstů její ruky.

Ta hlasitě vykřikla a stále hledící do země s výrazem naprostého blázna, se odtáhla pryč do rohu, kde se chytla za nohy a začala sebou houpat dopředu a dozadu.

„Lenko,“ zachvěl se Harryho hlas a jeho oči se pomaličku začaly plnit tolik potlačovanými slzami. „Lenko, co se ti to stalo? To jsem já, Harry. Harry Potter, tvůj kamarád. Vzpomínáš? Chodili jsme spolu do školy. Byli jsme spolu před pár lety na velké výpravě na odboru záhad, no tak, Lenko…“ snažil se přisunout přímo k ní a znovu se jí dotknout, stále opakovat její jméno, ale ona ho naprosto ignorovala a začala si opět notovat nějakou zvláštní písničku, přičemž se neustále houpala ze strany na stranu.

Potter si detailně prohlédl její vzhled.

Vlasy měla rozcuchané a zřejmě několik týdnů nečesané a špinavé. Trčely jí do všech stran, a na první pohled bylo znát, že jsou mastné.

Prostupoval jím mírný pocit paniky, který se postupně měnil v úplný děs. Roztřásly se mu dlaně.

Její bosé nohy byly posety ranami a konečky prstů byly zahnilé spolu s odstupujícími nehty.

Její oblečení už sotva zakrývalo nahou kůži a smrdělo po hnilobě.

Ruce, které si skrývala mezi stehny, se třásly daleko víc, než ty jeho, a byly úplně špinavé. Rty měla popraskané a oči, jindy tak vesele vytřeštěné, byly unavené a zrudlé. Hleděly do prázdna.

Zanícené rány na jejím obličeji daly znát, že byla mnohokrát mučená a podle nechutně nenasytného pohledu smrtijeda stojícího vedle, by Harry hádal, že byla i nejednou zneužita.

Všichni smrtijedy byli úchylové! Do jednoho.

Osoba, která před někdejším zachráncem světa seděla, už dávno nebyla ta, kterou kdysi znával. Tahle troska už neměla osobnost. Byla to jen prázdná skořápka, která ještě někde v nitru cítila potřebu se před bolestí a utrpením skrýt. Už jako by ani neměla stín.

Nereagovala na vlastní jméno a nepoznávala blízkého přítele.

Harry, který už se nesnažil svou beznaděj skrývat, se z plna hrdla rozbrečel jako malé dítě. Obličej položil do svých dlaní a skrze hrdlo mu pronikalo několik štkavých zvuků. Oči, teď už plně zalité slanou vodou, se zavíraly, aby nemusely vidět tu hrůzu.

A smrtijed za ním se pobaveně smál.

Kdo všechno ještě musel trpět za jeho neschopnost?

„Co se to tady děje?“

Ten hlas.

Vytrhl Harryho z beznadějného a lítostivého breku.

Zdvihl tvář, aby se setkal s děsivým pohledem Pána všeho zla.

„Můj pane,“ klekl si na kolena smrtijed, který přihlížel tomu tyátru, který před chvílí Harry předvedl, ale tentokrát se zatvářil zcela vážně, „tady ta malá holka nám utekla. Je šílená. Prakticky neškodná, ale utekla z hladomorny. Začala si tu zpívat nesmyslné písničky. Potter nás našel, když se mi ji podařilo odchytit.“

Lord Voldemort nakrčil ret a měl nutkání si odplivnout nad tím, jak byli jeho smrtijedi neschopní.

„Odveď ji a udělej s ní totéž, co s těmi ostatními. Nebudeme si na hradě zbytečně držet špínu!“

„Ano, můj pane,“ uklonil se ještě jednou smrtijed a popadl Lenku Láskorádovou a začal ji táhnout pryč.

„Ne,“ vyskočil ihned na nohy Harry a snažil se běžet za nimi, ale Tom Raddle ho uchopil za paži a stáhnul zpět.

Harry se na něj zhrozeně podíval, „Co to děláš? Nedělej to, prosím. Nech ji žít. Je to moje kamarádka. Udělám cokoliv, jen ji nech naživu, prosím tě, prosím…“ hlas opět selhal.

Harryho nohy už nával těch emocí neunesly a on se podél Pánova těla sesunul až na chladnou zem a znovu se rozbrečel. A tentokrát mu bylo jedno, jak pateticky, infantilně nebo trapně vypadá. Už dávno vzdal pokus o uchování si vlastní hrdosti. Pro koho to mělo smysl?

Hrdost v této situaci byla dávno nevítaným hostem.

„Nech toho, Pottere!“ uchopil ho znovu Voldemort bolestivě za ruku a postavil na nohy. „Půjdeš zpátky,“ smýknul s ním a začal ho táhnout za sebou.

Harry nedbal na bolest v jeho ruce. Stále musel myslet na osudy svých přátel.

Lenka, jeho poslední kamarádka. Možná už je mrtvá. Stejně jako Neville a George. Tak to Voldemort řekl, ne snad?

Udělej s ní totéž, co s těmi ostatními. Dokázal si úplně představit, co obnášel význam _totéž_.

Duševní bolest byla příliš veliká na to, aby ji ta fyzická dokázala přebít.

Matně si uvědomoval, že Voldemort otevřel dveře do jeho ložnice a mrštil s ním na postel.

„To, že jsem ti dal volnost, neznamená, že mi budeš před smrtijedy dělat ostudu, Pottere!“ sršil zlostí Temný pán.

Harrymu se kdo ví, proč znovu vybavily Lenčiny prohnilé nohy bez nehtů. Natáhlo ho.

Netrvalo to ani pár vteřin a jeho žaludek se rozhodl, že dnešní obsah raději přenechá lavoru před postelí.

„Chutnal ti bezbolestný lektvar, Pottere?“ zasmál se zostra starší muž.

Jakmile Harry vyzvracel vše, co mohl, nechápavě se otočil na Voldemorta.

„Tvůj výraz mluví sám za sebe. Tak já ti povím, proč se tě ptám,“ přisedl si k němu a téměř láskyplně, až v tom byla jasná křeč, pohladil Harryho po vlasech a jeho zlotřilé oči spolu s jeho dlaní se přesunuly k Potterovu žaludku. „Není ti divné, že už několik měsíců je ti nevolno?“

„Kam tím míříš?“ zelené zorničky se vyděšeně rozšířily. Nemohl to Temný pán myslet tak, jak to zřejmě myslel, že ne? To by byl přece nesmysl…

„Speciálně pro tebe jsem nechal bezbolestný lektvar upravit tak, aby se hodil pro mé účely.“

„Účely…“ opakoval tupě Harry a stále na něj hleděl a ani se nehnul. Ignoroval fakt, že Pánovi zla skoro pozvracel nohy.

„Podle mého jsi asi tak ve třetím měsíci těhotenství…“

„COŽE?“ vykřikl náhle mladík. „Ale jak by to bylo možné! Vždyť já…já jsem muž! To nejde, aby muži…“

„Ty jsi tak naivní, mazlíčku,“ zasmál se Temný pán. „Jde vidět, že o kouzelnickém světě nevíš téměř nic. Jistě, že to jde, jinak bys už dávno nežil. Nechal jsem svého lektvaristu, aby ti upravil bezbolestný lektvar a vložil do něj ingredience vhodné pro mužské početí.“

Harry se šokovaně dotknul svého žaludku.

Byla pravda, že mu přišlo nesmyslné, aby nepatrně přibral, když mu bylo neustále zle, ale tohle by ho nikdy nenapadlo.

„Měl jsi mě raději zabít!“ prohlásil zhnuseně, přesto v rozporu s tím v sobě pocítil něco, co hřejivě obalilo jeho situací zesláblé srdce.

On čeká dítě.

„To jsem taky původně chtěl. Ale nakonec nebylo špatné si tě nechat. Docela jsme si užili, nemyslíš, můj mazlíčku?“ přejel prstem po Harryho bradě a přimhouřil oči. „Jsi vyhovující inkubátor, Pottere.“

„Proč zrovna já?“ tahle otázka Harryho pálila na jazyku už od počátku. „Chci říct, vím, že podle věštby jsem to musel být já a že mě nenávidíš, za to, co se stalo, když mi byl rok a žes nenáviděl mé rodiče a vůbec všechno… Ale…proč jsi mě nezabil, proč si potřeboval mě zrovna k tomuhle? Proč? Copak by nebylo jednodušší mít dítě s nějakou ženou?“ svůj zdlouhavý dotaz sotva šeptal, ale Temný pán ho slyšel a zlomyslně se zazubil.

„Přiznávám, že máš silný magický potenciál, a ten mě na tobě zajímá nejvíce, tak proč z toho něco nevytěžit? Spojení magie nás dvou stvoří neobyčejného kouzelníka, kterého budu moct vychovat tak, abych byl na něj pyšný. Nemyslíš, že budu skvělý otec?“ začal se hlasitě smát. „Vlastně jsem docela rád, že jsem tě nezabil. A ani tě nezabiju, ne, dokud budeš nosit v lůně mého dědice, Salazarova dědice,“ prohlásil pevně a postavil se na nohy vedle postele. Pak se sklonil a něžně políbil Harryho na čelo.

„Odpočiň si, můj drahý, dnes to pro tebe byl náročný den,“ prohlásil a jeho hlas přetékal sarkasmem. Po tváři se mu mihl výraz naprosté satisfakce.

Pak za ním jen zavlál černý hábit a Harry se přistihl, jak téměř lítostivě hledí na dveře, za kterými se vytratil.

Znovu se dotknul svého břicha.

Nenáviděl se.

Nenáviděl. Za všechno. A pořád si to v duchu opakoval.

Tolik by si přál, aby to Voldemort myslel vážně a aby ho znovu tak něžně políbil na čelo.

Byl naprostý blázen.

Odi et amo.

Miloval a nenáviděl.

_Jedna tlustá čára za nekonečnou pýchou._

_Velká tečka za větou nedokončenou._

_Kouř se vznáší nad krajinou tichou_

_a ty ještě jednou zamávej na rozloučenou._

~ * ~

Voldemort překračoval z jedné strany na druhou. Pohyboval se jako lev v kleci.

Nepřiznal by to živé duši, ale byl trochu nervózní. Ne kvůli Potterovi, ten spratek mu byl ukradený. Možná by byla škoda, kdyby chcípnul jako ta nejpodřadnější krysa, ale on nebyl prioritou, obával se, aby se nestalo něco jeho dítěti.

Po třech hodinách neustálého přemýšlení ho však z myšlenek vytrhnul hlas.

„Vaše temnosti,“ otevřel dveře jeden z jeho stoupenců, který byl také kompetentním lékouzelníkem. V náruči držel uzlíček. „Je to syn.“

Pán zla převzal zabalené dítě do náruče a spokojeně na něj zhlížel. „Teď teprve nastane nový věk. Můj plán může započít… Viď, Jidáši…“ usmál se na spokojeně spící dítě, o které už bylo postaráno. „Co Potter, přežil to?“ optal se zcela laxně.

„Ano, pane, teď spí. Co s ním mám udělat?“

„Dobrá. Tak mu dej něco, ať se brzo uzdraví a může mi zase posloužit, protože mám plno nových plánů, do kterých ho hodlám zahrnout,“ zdvihl Tom lstivě jeden koutek úst. Pobaveně si odfrknul.

Pak se otočil a s dítětem v náručí odkráčel pryč.

~ * ~

Byla černočerná noc.

Harry necítil žádnou bolest. Byl příliš nadopovaný lektvary. Zřejmě ho tedy Voldemort ještě neměl v plánu zabít. To, že se stará o to, aby necítil bolest a aby se uzdravil, byl důkaz, že tahle noční můra ještě zcela nekončí a on se bude muset i nadále podílet na těch zvrácených bakchanáliích.

Bude mít vůbec možnost vidět někdy své dítě?

A co to vlastně je, syn nebo dcera? Nikdo se neobtěžoval ho informovat. Proč by měli. Nebyl pro nikoho důležitý.

Upřímně si přál, aby umřel. Aby to nepřežil, i když by své vlastní dítě vložil do rukou toho největšího tyrana.

_Otče náš, jenž jsi na nebesích,_

_posvěť se jméno tvé,_

_přijď království tvé,_

_buď vůle tvá_

_jako v nebi, tak i na zemi._

_Chléb náš vezdejší dej nám dnes_

_a odpusť nám naše viny,_

_jakož i my odpouštíme našim viníkům_

_a neuveď nás v pokušení,_

_ale chraň nás od zlého._

_[Neboť tvé je království i moc i sláva navěky.]_

_Amen._

Ale i když vedle něj na stolku ležela Bible a i když se modlil k nebesům. Už tolikrát…

Bůh, ten opravdu neexistoval.

_Kyrie eleison._

~ * ~

_Knokautován na kolenou klečí náš svět._

_Poražen se těžce sbírá z otřesu._

_Modlitba se dere přes popraskanej ret._

_Vítá tě Země v novým účesu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> První zmínka, bůh Neptun byl starořeckým bohem moře a vodního živlu. Vlastnil trojzubec, který se stal jeho nástrojem a zbraní, sloužil mu k rozpoutání bouří a zemětřesení.
> 
> Dále, i když tohle je dost známá věc, ale pro jistotu… Mojžíš je jednou z nejvýznamnějších postav dějin izraelského národa a Starého zákona. Kromě toho, že Mojžíš vyvedl Izrael z egyptského otroctví, je významný především proto, že skrze něj dal Bůh Izraeli na hoře Sinaj Desatero a uzavřel s ním smlouvu, díky které se Izrael stal Božím lidem.
> 
> * Jób. Všichni známe pojem jobovka. Jób se v průběhu dějin stal synonymem pro každého spravedlivého, který nezaslouženě trpí. Podle Bible Jób byl nejspravedlivějším člověkem, Bůh v něj věřil, až jeden den přišel Satan a dal Bohu pochybnosti. Bůh tedy pro Jóba přichystal zkoušku, při které velmi trpěl, ale nakonec ji splnil.
> 
> ** Žalm 1.
> 
> Známý pojem - Nemesis, odplata. Nemesis byla v Řecku dcerou bohů a obdarovávala lidi štěstím nebo neštěstím, podle jejich zásluh. Její jméno je do dnešní doby symbolem „osudové msty“, přestože pomsta byla jen součástí jejích "schopností".
> 
> Odi et amo=nenávidím a miluji.
> 
> Kyrie eleison= Pane, smiluj se.
> 
> A nakonec, jméno Jidáš znáte, že?  
> Přišlo mi přímo symbolické pojmenovat dítě Voldemorta (zla) a Harryho (dobra) jako Jidáš. Podle apoštola Jidáše Iškariotského, který zradil samotného Krista. Je jakousi nadějí do budoucna. Pokud ho Voldemort vychová k obrazu svému, kde je jistota, že i jeho nezradí?


End file.
